Wish Upon a Star
by lil.angel.on.earth
Summary: Peace is restored to the kingdom with Darien and Serena on the throne. But choas comes, along with new neighbors, long lost secrets, a hidden past, and threats of another war. And what does their daughter Rini have to say about the strangers' handsome son
1. Chapter 1

**Ok here's the sequel. I hope you all enjoy if you've been waiting to read it.**

* * *

Darien paced in the hallways, anxiously. He had been waiting for what seemed like hours, surely nothing had gone wrong. He stopped mid step and a flood of worries went through his head. One could not be too sure about these things. They took a lot of preparation and care. He shook the ideas out as a maid walked by. He needed to keep calm. A few more minutes and he would see to himself what exactly was taking so long. Finally, he stopped to listen and found with dread nothing filled his ears from inside the room. His nerves were upset and without thought he barged into the room. What he found inside made his heart stop.

"IT'S A GIRL!" The midwife exclaimed happily. She wiped her hands on the apron around her waist, as she made her way over to him, taking care not to touch the bed. Lying in it was an exhausted but proud Serena. Darien came over to her and whispered sweet nothings into her ears. He did not voice his worries to her for fear they would disturb her recovery.

"I have decided to name her Rini. Oh Darien, is she not the most beautiful thing you have ever seen?" Serena asked as the midwife placed the delicate bundle into her arms. Darien looked at the opening of the blanket and saw the most precious face peeking out to him. He sighed and kissed his new daughter on the forehead.

"She is as beautiful as her mother." He kissed his wife and hugged them both lovingly.

* * *

Darien paced in the hallways, anxiously. He had been waiting for what seemed like hours, surely nothing had gone wrong. He stopped mid step and a flood of worries went through his head. One could not be too sure about these things. They took a lot of preparation and care. He shook the ideas out as a maid walked by. He needed to keep calm. A few more minutes and he would see to himself what exactly was taking so long. Finally, he stopped to listen and found with dread nothing filled his ears from inside the room. His nerves were upset and without thought he barged into the room. What he found inside made his heart stop.

The bedroom was empty. Darien let out a frustrated sigh, there was a storm brewing in his mind as he made his way to the dining hall. There, his wife sat at her seat and the seat across from her was empty as well. When Darien sat down, Molly came over to present his plate and it was then when Darien asked her,

"Molly, have you seen Rini. She is missing her breakfast and she will be late for her tutoring."

"I apologize, Your Majesty. I have not seen the princess this morning, but I shall keep a look out if you wish."

"Thank you, and please inform the staff to keep their eyes open as well." Molly nodded in understanding and went back into the kitchen. Serena giggled softly.

"Do not fret my love, Rini is bound to be somewhere in the kingdom."

"Yes, but it is not proper for a young girl to be running around unsupervised. Something might happen to her."

"She is fine. She is probably just hiding from her tutoring, she does despise it, you know."

"I know, but she needs to be educated as I was."

"And just like you, she is stubborn to a fault. **(aww one of my fav lines ever)** One of the things she has inherited from you."

"I beg your pardon, but I recall someone being quite stubborn in her youth."

"Are you saying I am old, Darien?" Serena asked in shock, putting down her cup of tea she was sipping. Darien smirked at his wife and assured,

"I would never say such a thing to you my darling, for you have not changed at all in my eye. You are still as beautiful as they day that I met you." Serena blushed at the memory and offered her comfort,

"Do not worry, Darien. She will be found soon enough. I am sure she is returning home, anxiously, as we speak." Darien shook his head in disbelief.

"I believe the term 'sluggishly ' is more appropriate. That girl does not seem to have much energy if you ask me."

* * *

"Whee!" Rini cried out as she swam through the water, with the speed of an arrow. It felt so sweet to swim to her heart's content, inside of sitting at a desk reading a boring textbook. She raised her arms to cover her face from the sun, before diving into the water once more. She looked around and saw a dolphin swimming towards her, its primrose body giving off a nice shine in the sunlight. Rini took hold of its fin and the two swam until they came to the bottom of the lake, where glorious treasures lay deep within the sand. Rini picked up a few object, putting them in her woven bag, and swam to the surface, taking a luxurious breath of air. She loved the Enchanted Forest so much. It was her escape from her world of being prim and proper. She looked up to see Dianna, a gray colt sitting in the shade at the forest's edge. She was nibbling on some shrubs and neighed softly when she saw Rini. Rini waved at her, before giggling as the dolphin came towards her and squirted some water at her face. When the dolphin dove under Rini followed it until they were back again at the lake's floor. This time, Rini realized it was leading her to the entrance of an odd looking cave. She held onto its fin tightly before they both swam through the mouth and into a tunnel. Feeling anxious to get to the exit Rini swam faster and saw a bright light coming from the end. When they came out, they shot to the surface where they found themselves in a different location of the Enchanted Forest. They were a few yards away from a beach that seemed to go on for miles. Rini had never been to a beach before but had read about them in her studies. They were supposed to have the most wonderful treasures, sea shells. Rini swam to the sandy dunes and began searching for shells, finding thousands of them buried in the sand. She guessed she was there for the entire afternoon, for it was when the sun was directly over her when she caught sight of it. Again, it was one of those things that Rini had seen on maps and pictures. It was a ship, with black sails and a black flag with a white crescent moon on it.

Rini watched as it came closer and saw four figures standing on the…what was it…deck? She tried to get a better look by swimming toward it but was shaken out of her amazement by the dolphin that was prodding her with its nose. She guessed she shouldn't approach the ship, what if they tried to shoot her with their cannons? Rini thought it best to go back with her treasures and come again, to find what, or who had come to her father's kingdom and why.

* * *

Peruru blinked. He gasped. It was still there. He blinked again. His eyebrows furrowed. It was gone. He could have sworn could have he had seen a mermaid by the coast looking out at his family's ship.

"Hello little brother, what are you staring at?" came a snobbish voice. Peruru turned around and frowned. His brother was not someone he wished to talk to at the moment.

"I was looking at nothing, Pupulan. I was just admiring our new home."

"Yes it is rather divine, is it not? Wise Man **(pay attention!!!) **said we would find riches there," Bananu, another one of Peruru's brothers chuckled greedily.

"Oh yes, I cannot wait to see what treasures we might find" Oranja added, Peruru's third brother.

"Now listen here and listen well! Anything we find, I am to decide who shall have it." Both Bananu and Oranja stared at Pupulan in anger.

"Who said you may decide?"

"I am the oldest."

"By a minute or so, let us not forget!"

"That still gives me the right." Peruru sighed as he went below deck to his room. He did not feel like stressing his ears by listening to their quarrels. When did his brothers become so selfish? In his cabin, Peruru looked out the circular widow and saw what lay beneath the ocean surface. Perhaps he would see the mermaid he had seen before. She was... very beautiful.

**

* * *

**** At first I was going to have Serena die and allow Darien to raise Rini on his own, being an overprotective father. But then I realized I could do that with Serena still being alive. Besides, Darien already lost his mother and I really didn't want to kill Serena. OH! And tell me what you think of Peruru? Do you guys have any ideas about him, if you do tell me. That means I'm telling too much, I want to keep him a mystery. Tehehe.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch2. I really wanted to post this quickly, for you guys. Luv you all, thanks for reading.**

* * *

Rini stepped through the hallways as quietly and quickly. Taking as less steps as possible, she made it to her room and sighed in relief. 

"Good afternoon, Your Highness." Rini nearly screamed in fright. Standing by her window was her life-long friend Lady Mcihelle, who looked at her with a twinkle in her eye.

"Good afternoon, Michelle. How are you?"

"Quite well, thank you. Although I cannot say the same for your father, he was in turmoil when no one could tell him where you were this morning. The entire castle was in an uproar. You really must be more careful." Rini nodded, in guilt, as she came over to sit on her bed and threw her woven bag on the comforter.

"I do not understand why Papa is so obsessed with where I must be. I know, as a princess I have certain obligations, but I _am_ still a child who needs to play. Or else I shall turn into an ugly monster." Rini put up her fingers to demonstrate horns, but Michelle laughed in amusement.

"I believe it to be very true, but instead of listening to your stories I am to fetch Lady Amy so that she may begin your tutoring." Rini grimaced. Michelle laughed at her again before assuring she would be back very soon. When she was alone, Rini changed out of her riding outfit and into a proper gown. If her father knew of where she had been, she would be in loads of trouble. Just as she had finished her instructor as well as one of her mother's ladies-in-waiting, Amy, came through the door and greeted,

"Hello, Your Highness. Are you ready for your tutoring?" Rini nodded in displeasure, but took her place at her desk and readied herself for many hours worth of agony.

* * *

Sitting in Her Majesty's personal drawing room, Raye starred into the fire's flames as they burned with excitement. Serena, being very observant and sensitive to other's feelings, asked her, 

"Raye, is something bothering you?" Mina, who was brushing Serena's hair looked up and recognized Raye's concentrated expression. Lita was sitting on the couch beside Raye, with a book in hand, lowered it to finally acknowledge Raye's silence. Raye was quiet for a few moments more before turning to Serena and said,

"Your Majesty, may I be, so bold, as to encourage you to order the guards to scout the Enchanted Forest. I believe something is happening there." Concern filled Serena's face as she nodded and stood up.

"Perhaps, I should consult with Darien first. He had decreed that no man or woman should enter the forest for personal sport."

"It is not a villager from our town Your Majesty. That, I can assure you most confidently."

"What do you mean by this, then?"

"I am not sure. I see in the fire's flames, something is coming, something big." Serena nodded and the three ladies-in-waiting walked with her to the King's study.

* * *

After hearing his wife's worries, Darien immediately sent Sir Andrew and Lady Amara to investigate. Once there, Amara was filled with the sense of disturbance, one very similar to the one she had when she and Trista came to the forest the night of Her Majesty's death. It sent shivers down her spine. She and Andrew searched the forest for wild beasts, but did not discover anything until they came upon a narrow stripped of cleared land deep within the forest's darkest center. 

"I have never seen this before," Amara stated in suspicion.

"It looks as if it was just built."

"But I have never known of another kingdom living near the Enchanted Forest."

"Neither have I? Should we inform Their Majesties?"

"I believe we should go on further and find out a little about these visitors." Andrew nodded and they both rode down the path until they came to the forest's end. They stood at the top of a steep ravine and they looked down to see the ocean and the beach. On the beach's sand, it seemed that tents were being put up and not so far was a gigantic tent that looked as if it could fit an entire kingdom. Both soldiers combed the beaches with curious eyes. They was so much going on, Amara wondered if she should be worried about an invasion. Suddenly, she heard a hawk's cry right about their head and a ferocious growl behind them. The two turned around to see a golden tiger with black stripes ready for attack. Just as it pounced at them it burst into flames and before them stood a tall man with flowing golden hair. He smiled a polite smile and bowed to them.

"Hello and good greetings, to you strangers, do not be alarmed. My name is Tiger Eye and this is my comrade…" The hawk that was circling them in the sky dove down and exploded into flames when it touched the ground. Shaking the flamed off his bizarre pinkish hair, another man stood before them and greeted,

"Hawk eye. We are the warriors of Queen Nehellenia." Andrew said the name cautiously.

"Queen…Nehellenia?"

"Oh yes. She is the Mistress of Magic and Empress of Illussion."

"And she invites Your Majesties, to a ball." A ball of flame appeared in Tiger Eye's hand and it turned into a card. On it was a picture of a pretty lady dressed in an elegant gown and wearing a gem decorated mask.

"A masquerade?" Amara asked. She had never been to one, but had heard these sorts of parties were delightful.

"Oh yes but of course! Queen Nehellenia loves to dress up and she would love to become acquainted with the king and queen who had ruled this forest." Something about Hawk Eye's last sentence struck a cord in Amara.

"_Had ruled?_" Hawk Eye blinked in confusion, but then Tiger Eye came forward.

"We only meant… she would be delighted if she could talk with Your Majesties about this land's cast area and if they would be so kind as to allow us to take a small piece of it, to fulfill our own people's needs." Although his voice sounded sincere in caring for the people, Andrew saw Tiger Eye in a different perspective. He nodded and answered,

"We would be happy to deliver this to Their Majesties. You may expect one of us to come and answer it within an hour."

"Oh, no need! Hawk Eye will come to your castle and receive your reply," Tiger Eye offered. Andrew felt a bit nervous with the idea of having these strangers roaming their kingdom, but thought best not to insult them with that accusation.

"Very well, we thank and welcome you to our home," Andrew said before leading his horse to trot back down the path. Amara nodded her head courteously and followed him.

* * *

"A ball?" Serena asked, in surprise. After hearing Raye's warning, she had not expected Andrew and Amara to return with such festive tidings. However, the look on the two soldiers' faces told a different story. 

"They say their queen is anxious to meet you, Your Majesties." Darien looked at Andrew and the two shared a secret message. She was expected to be an _interesting _queen. Darien looked at the invite once more, before sighing,

"Very well, when this Hawk Eye comes, tell him we are honored to attend Her Majesty's ball. This will be a good chance for us to determine whether these people are friends...or foe."

**

* * *

**


	3. Chapter 3

**ok guys, today really sucked for me so i seriously need some comments. i wrote this ch and i hate it b/c i only wrote it to let out steam and i would hate it very much if you guys suffered by reading really crappy stuff. so review PLEASE! send me loads and loads of reviews!

* * *

**

"A masquerade? But I shall not know anyone there." Rini whined as she sat in front of her vanity as her mother fixed her hair. Serena smiled, for she found it amusing how childish her daughter could be.

"Yes my darling, but that is the point. You must venture to meet new people and make new friends."

"But I do not wish to make friends with the other princesses, Mama. They all talk about marrying their chosen princes and giggle at nonsensical things." Serena sighed. She wished very much for her daughter to be comfortable with society's figures, but her rebellious streak made it very difficult for her.

"I understand, my darling. Please, just try to be nice to them. You never know when one day you might-"

"Find a nice young man, just like your papa. Yes, Mama, I know your words by heart and I feel they will never be true." Serena bent over her daughter's shoulder to kiss her on the cheek.

"Someday my darling, someday very soon, I can feel it." Rini sighed, for this would be a long night.

* * *

Making sure her mask was in place, Rini took the foot-man's hand and stepped out of the carriage. They were on the beach that she had discovered earlier that day and stared at the ocean of which she had been swimming in, to see it was active with excitement, just like her stomach. There were fire breathers and people walking on rolling barrels. Some girls were trying to create a high tower, their costumes giving the structure elaborate color. A man had many children gathering around him to watch card tricks and she even saw a lady making her way across a wire held up by two people, probably wearing stilts, as she entered the gigantic tent Sir Andrew had told her about. Speaking of which, as well as her mother's ladies-in-waiting, behind the royal family was Sir Andrew and Michelle, following them Amara and Trista. She was not sure why her father had wanted all four of them there, but felt more at ease with the knowledge she knew some people. However once making it into the tent's main area, her fear overwhelmed her. There were millions or even billions of people walking around, socializing and conversing. Even more frightening was the idea of having to talk with them. Rini ran to catch up with her parents and asked in a plead,

"Mama, Papa, may I stay outside and watch the performers?" Darien looked uneasy, not wanting Rini to get lost but Serena suggested,

"Ask one of the soldiers to accompany you while you are outside. We do not want you alone with such a large group of people." Rini nodded and went to find Lady Michelle. Darien looked at his wife with anxiety.

"She should not be wandering off so, Serena. She should be inside with everyone else."

"Oh let her have her fun Darien. She will not be at ease, being so close to so many people. Just like you, so do not deny that you too wish you could escape this." Darien smiled in defeat and kissed his wife on the hand, before leading her into the crowd of doom.

* * *

Rini walked along side Michelle and Andrew for some time until they came upon a life-sized puppet booth. Rini watched as two actual people were pretending to be puppets as another person stood above the stage curtain, being the story narrator. Rini took a seat on a barrel near the stage and watched in amusement. The story was about a prince who had fallen in love with a lady that was beneath his status. So he could not tell her that he loved her and was forced to watch another man court her. Rini's heart ached for the man. No one deserved such hardship when they find their true love. When she had voiced this out loud without thought, she was startled to hear someone reply.

"I agree." Rini turned to see a boy, not too much older than her, staring at her with a festive mask. His outfit gave Rini the impression he was a magician, because he wore a white top hat and a long white cap. Rini had to admit he looked rather handsome, for someone so young to look so grown-up. Although nothing caught her attention more than his sparkling, clear eyes, that reminded her of diamonds. Her heart fluttered with excitement as she stared up at him, his smile kind and sincere. What was this feeling?

"He should have given up on the lady, entirely." Rini's vision of him as a gentleman disappeared within seconds.

"Excuse me! You are wrong, Sir!"

* * *

Peruru looked at the small lady before him and was startled. When he first saw her, he took her as a fairy, with her butterfly shaped mask and the bow behind her back spread out like two marvelous looking wings. She certainly was pretty. Although at her outburst, he was taken back.

"Well…I only meant, if he did not want to face heartbreak, he should have forgotten about the girl and find another lady to fulfill his heart's desire." The small lady blinked and stated,

"That is a cold thing to say. Once you find your true love, you do not forget about them so easily." Peruru blinked in surprise. No one had ever talked to him about love before.

"Oh…well, I apologize if I have offended you," the young man bowed, before turning to leave. Rini sighed in guilt, for she did not mean to shoot down his opinion. He had a right to voice his own thoughts and Rini couldn't help but shake off the feeling that he was just being nice when talking with her. But before she could do anything, he had disappeared in the crowd.

"Your Highness, it is becoming rather cold, shall we go inside?" Sir Andrew offered. Rini nodded and took his arm, as he led her inside. There she saw with some surprise, the center floor had been clear to make room for dancing. Although she despised dancing with eligible suitors, Rini loved the feeling of being so light on your feet you could twirl around the floor without ever stopping. She noticed Sir Andrew looking at the dance floor in admiration, and smiled.

"Would you be so kind as to dance with me, Sir Andrew?" Andrew smiled and bowed.

"It would be my greatest honor, Your Highness." Sir Andrew led Rini onto the floor and the two danced a lovely promenade. After two or more dances, Rini began to tire and was happy when the music played with a slower tempo. Suddenly, as if out of a dream, the young magician from earlier came to be her partner during one cycle. The magician looked just as surprised, but equally delighted. Rini returned his smile with one of her own and her heart began to race once more. What was this feeling? The two danced the next few steps until Rini had to dance with another man before returning to Andrew's side by the end of the dance. Rini searched for the magician, hoping he would find her before the next dance, but it was not to be because once she had stepped off the floor dinner was announced. Everyone back up against the wall of the tent and in a burst of flame a long U-shaped table appeared and everyone took their seat. Rini had gathered this place was full of magic, but had not imagined they could make a whole table full of food appear on its own. Once finding her parents, she joined them and told her mother about what she had seen. Although, leaving the small detail of a certain magician out.

She had just finished telling her mother of dancing with Sir Andrew, when four girls dressed in costume appeared through the doors and bounced right to the center. Each girl wore a costume of a selected color, one pink, one green, one red, and one blue. They each smiled a bubbly smile as they did magic tricks involving making balls levitate and reflecting lights off of mirrors to make shadow figures. At the end of their show, three shadow figures became real people and the two warriors Amara and Andrew met earlier, stood along side another with flowing blue hair like a river.

"Majesties of all, we welcome you to Castle Amazon! We hope you have enjoyed the festivities so far." The audience applauded, before they were silenced by Hawk Eye.

"And now it is our greatest pleasure to introduce the royal family." The four girls came up and snapped their fingers, when four body-sized boards appeared from out of thin air, with the same insignia that Rini had seen before on the ship's flag, right above the head line.

"First, the oldest of the trio brothers, His Royal Highness…Prince Pupulan!" In an explosion of blue bubbles, a boy with short green hair wearing a wolf faced mask, appeared out of the board and waved to the crowd.

"And his brothers, Their Royal Highnesses….Prince Bananu and Prince Oranja!" Out of the next two boards stepped out two other boys, wearing two masks that completed each other when put together, in an explosion of yellow and pink bubbles. Rini clapped in amazement.

"And finally, the youngest of the Royal Highnesses… Prince Peruru!" In an explosion of lavender bubbles came out the magician Rini had met twice before and he bowed in humility to the audience, who clapped loudly for the four boys. The four princes raised their hand and a thick cloth dropped down from above. As it fell to the ground, it appeared to be covering something that wasn't there.

"And now, the moment we have all been waiting for. You Majesties, we give to you…the one…the only…Queen Nehelenia!" The four princes uncovered the object beneath the cloth to show that it was a mirror and inside it a lady was walking towards them. Slowly but surely, the lady stepped out of the mirror and the four princes bowed at her feet. Along side them the three warriors and the four performing females. Everyone stood from their seat as the queen walked to her seat at the table. Prince Pupulan and Peruru sat to one side of the chair placed at the table's middle, and Bananu and Oranja sat to the other side. Once the queen had sat down, everyone followed and she clapped her hands slowly.

"Dinner…is served." Everyone clapped in honor of Her Majesty and they began to eat, not noticed the queen's wandering eyes scanning the room and the many faces.

* * *

When Rini was finished, she sat quietly at her seat and looked about the tent. There were performers everywhere, entertaining the guests and everyone was laughing joyously. Only one soul was not as happy as the rest. Sitting next to his brother, already done with his diner, sat the prince Rini had thought quite handsome. In the second it took her to blink, he had seen her and turned to face her. Rini turned her head and huffed, trying to hide the embarrassment of being caught staring. After some time, she dared to turn her attention back at him, and was even more embarrassed to find him staring right back at her, smirking. It wasn't that gentlemanly smile she had seen before, but it was teasing and very playful. It was…interesting.

"And now, my honored guests," Queen Nehelenia cried out, standing from her seat. The nobles hushed and turned to give Her Majesty their full attention.

"I have tonight a special treat for you all! Something I hope will bring our kingdoms together, to build a beautiful carnival of riches." The nobles were anxious as a huge box levitated in the tent's middle and when the four walls of the box fell to create a platform, the entire room was astounded. Inside the iron cage was a massive bear with a coat as white as snow. Its eyes were gleaming bloody red as it roared to the crowd in rage. Rini was amazed that Queen Nehelenia would have the nerve to present such a show so happily. Did the queen, not know of her parents' distain for the imprisoning of animals? Especially her mother, who was at the moment, looking sickly and pale.

* * *

Serena stared in terror as the bear was brought out of the cage to stand on the platform. One of the warriors, the lady with flowing blue hair, was cracking a whip in front of the bear's face, scaring it into a standing position. The audience applauded, but Serena was nearly in tears. When the bear returned to all four paws and snapped at the lady, she cracked the whip, this time on the bear's muzzle. The bear bowed its head in pain, but the lady cracked the whip once more. Serena could see a serious attack coming and was about to plead to Darien to make them stop. When something brushed by her and she watched as Rini ran onto the platform, throwing herself in the whip's way.

"Rini!" Serena screamed, as the whip came closer to slashing Rini's body. But King Darien was too fast, for when he first saw his wife's distress and then his daughter running to the bear, he had leapt out of his seat and caught the whip around his forearm to stop the blow. Yanking it out of the lady's hand, he thrust the whip to the floor and it hit the sand with a _thump._ Queen Nehelenia looked bewildered.

"Why, Your Majesty, what appears to be the problem?" Darien turned to face the queen and said with a firm voice,

"I apologize if I have ruined your _show_ Your Majesty, but I for one do not allow acts of cruelty to be shown before me, as such." Queen Nehelenia looked confused and asked,

"What cruelty do you speak of, Your Majesty. We are only having fun and games."

"Nothing is fun about torturing an animal!" Rini screamed at Queen Nehelenia, as the bear let out a soft groan of anguish. Queen Nehelenia looked at Rini before laughing.

"My dear child, the beast is all right. It will still survive."

"Just barely! How could you possibly just sit there and take pleasure in killing a helpless creature? Are you heartless?" Queen Nehelenia's eyes narrowed and Rini could see something sitting beside her, hunched over so low it was difficult to make out.

"I will not permit you to speak to me in that fashion. I ordered my warriors to go out into the forest to find a mythical beast, so that we may discuss of how to handle them?" At this, Serena stood and asked,

"And what precisely do you mean by…handling them?"

"Well, putting them to better use. We can train them to dance and perform tricks, just like what is being shown tonight."

"I do not believe we have the power to control the animals of the forest, Your Majesty. They too have their own lives to live, as they choose." At this Queen Nehelenia laughed so hard, she wiped a tear from her eye.

"Forgive me, Your Majesty, for laughing at your…naïve comment, but these beasts are just beasts. They do not possess thoughts or feelings."

"I believe you to be very wrong, about that, Your Majesty," Darien stated. The room was now completely silent. The three older princes looked shocked, as if this was not part of an act that was rehearsed. Andrew and Michelle noticed the two warriors at the door, holding their own whips in their hand. Trista and Amara held the handle of their swords tightly. Darien could feel the tension in the room and decided it would be best to take his family out of harm's way.

"I apologize for my rudeness, Your Majesty, but I believe we must depart. My wife is feeling rather ill and I do not want to endanger her health." Queen Nehelenia nodded, but added,

"But on such terrible terms? At least allow me to be assured we have no disagreements on the subject at hand, Your Majesty." Darien's eyes widened. Although many viewed him as a proud sort of man, Darien had tried to show he was just and fair, however we would not allow this woman to make a mockery of him by fooling him into proclaiming himself a hypocrite.

"I have said it once and I have said it again, Your Majesty. I do not approve of such deeds being carried out and may I assure you this. If any of your warriors even tries to hunt again in _my_ forest, they are committing the crime of trespassing and my soldiers will have the full authority to arrest them." Although the message was directed at the queen, Rini knew her father meant for everyone to hear and if they were wise they would not take a step inside the Enchanted Forest now. However Rini again noticed something beside the queen, a dark cloak covered its face but she could see it leaning toward the queen as if speaking to her. The queen raised her head defiantly and answered,

"You may feel confident in knowing your knights will not be arresting my warriors, for how can they catch what they cannot see." Serena knew exactly what the queen meant and was frightened to know, she would continue hunting animals under Darien's nose.

"I will defiantly be aware of anything happening in my forest and if I find you have disturbed the animals in any way, I will be at your door step ready to unleash the harm you have done, ten fold." Queen Nelehenia and King Darien stared at each other with anger so strong it would have set the entire tent on fire. Although, Darien was forced to break eye-contact when he turned to lift the bear over his back and carry it out the tent. Serena came over to Rini and led her away, but Rini turned to take one last look at the Prince who was starring at her with an emotion Rini could not identify. It sent shivers down her spine.

* * *

After, ordering the soldiers to find a wagon to carry the bear and follow them home, Rini and her family rode back to their castle in a silence. Rini turned to see her parent's looking worried, especially her father. She crossed the carriage and sat at her father's foot and placed her head on his knee. She did not know what else she could do, but she was so proud of him that all she could say was,

"Thank you, Papa." Darien looked at his daughter and smiled, kissing her on the forehead.

"I love you Rini," Darien whispered, and Rini nodded.

"I know, Papa," Rini sighed as she allowed herself to fall asleep, the look of her parents' loving faces the last thing she saw.

* * *

**I just wanted to make a small note about the characters in my story. A lot of the ones I mentioned in the first story are going to have bigger parts, and some of my characters are from the Sailor Moon Movie SuperS: The Black Dream Hole and the Dead Moon Circus. So if you can't put a face to the names look them up or go to my author's page. I think I'll have them up soon. **


	4. Chapter 4

It was barely sunrise when Rini woke up and dressed herself. She made certain not to take too many steps around her room, as to avoid waking Hotaru. Rini turned to look at the white bear lying at the foot of her bed and ran a gentle hand down its neck. Her mother had told her, the bear's name was Hotaru and Rini decided to keep it, after much begging with her father. It had been a week since that dreadful night and Rini could tell the kingdom was anxious. Soldiers were scouting the boarder more often and shifts ran through the nights until morning. The villagers were ordered not to enter the Enchanted Forest and were to keep to their daily lives. Rini decided she would visit them.

Instead of risking being caught, running down the halls, Rini went to her window doors and opened them, walking out on the balcony. There, she climbed upon the nearest tree branch and made her way down. Once hitting the ground, Rini covered her face with the hood of her cloak and rushed toward the market's back entrance.

Rini walked down the streets, waving to the people selling things and said hello to locals who had the time to talk. As Rini made her way around the corner, she ran into a plump man no taller than her and he beamed,

"Your Highness, what a surprise."

"Good morning. How are you today?'

"Very well, thank you. Now what are you doing here?"

"I…I… am here to buy a few things… and something for my mother."

"I see…well, here is something for you and your mother." The man pulled out three ripe apples from his basket and put them in Rini's bag.

"Thank you very much, Sir."

"No problem at all. No run along. I am sure your mother is getting worried." Rini nodded and said good-bye. She headed toward the castle, but decided to go to one more place before going home. As she slipped through the alleyways, she did not notice a pair of eyes watching her as she went.

* * *

Soon enough, Rini came to the Great Wall and its gate. Knowing the guardsman wouldn't let her through, Rini crawled in the thickets near the wall's base and pushed aside some bushes to reveal a secret entrance. Rini made her way through and ran toward the lake. There, she placed her woven bag down and stripped herself of her imperial gown and shoes, leaving her to stand in her undershirt and underskirt. Quickly, Rini dove through the lake's surface and she came up to float on her back. She closed her eyes, letting the sun warm her face and the sensation reminded her of when she had talked to that boy. Ever since then, she couldn't get him out of her mind. What was this feeling, inside of her? Although they did not start on good terms, she wished she had not snapped at him so. She just believed that if love was so wonderful, if should not be wasted away. Rini had to admit behind all her protesting of finding a husband, she too wanted love, and only the deepest of love she was willing to accept. She wanted it so much.

Rini swam toward the edge and reached for the cloth inside her bag when she found it sprawled out on the ground. Rini looked further than the cloth and saw an apple core lying hidden among the grass. She guessed something had found its way into her bag and since it had not caused any harm, she let the thief slip through her mind. Instead, she was intrigued at the idea of a wild animal so near her. She dug into her bag and pulled out the other apple to eat herself. Not even a second passed by, since she had first bitten into the apple's skin, a soft neighing could be heard among the trees. Rini turned and saw nothing, for whatever it was, it was cleverly hidden in the shadow of the trees. Rini decided to play the animal's little game and left the apple on top of the bag. Then, she walked back into the water and swam just below the surface, so that she may see if the animal approached the bait. She waited a while, before a magnificent face came closer into view. It was a horse, and not just any horse. A Pegasus! Rini saw its massive wings folded onto its back and its blue hair gave off a silver shine. Its eyes glowed a stunning orange, like festival lights and its coat was a beautiful white.

Without thought, Rini poked her head out of the water and startled the Pegasus. It turned at her and its wings spread out, releasing a rushing flow of wind. Rini shivered, the air mixed with the cool water was rather chilling. She came out slowly and put the cloth around her arms, pulling it close around her. She then turned to the Pegasus and saw it was starring at her. She noticed it hadn't touched the apple and giggled,

"Go on. Eat it. You are probably hungry." The Pegasus didn't move back, but forward as if it was going to take the apple. Then bolt away. Rini shrugged, she didn't mind if it left because she was happy to have seen it anyway. The Pegasus stared her a bit more and then took a bite into the apple, without retreating into the forest. Rini turned away from it and stared out at the water. It was so calming and soothing, she loved it so much. Although it were colorless, it was still beautiful. The crystal clear lake reminded her of _his_ eyes. Rini shook the thought from her head, she was being ridiculous.

Rini looked up and saw it was nearly noon. She should return home before her father sent out the army. Rini looked up at the castle that towered high above the Great Wall and thought of all the studying she would be put through.

"Perhaps one last swim would be all right," Rini giggled, grabbing her bag and dove into the water once more. She swam to the bottom and searched for new treasures to bring home. She had already made a small bracelet out of pearls she had found in old oyster shells. They were so lustrous that each pearl shined a different color in the light. She had hoped to give it to her mother as a gift. Rini smiled when she discovered a small crystal gem hidden among the sand. It was beautiful, the perfect center piece for the bracelet. Rini packed it away safely in her bag's inner pouch and swam to the surface. She nearly sprung out of the water, when her eyes caught sight of a figure standing at the edge of the forest. Rini had to blink to make sure what she saw was not a dream… or a nightmare. Out of instinct, Rini screamed and the figure ran forward, in a mad dash.

"Are you all right?" Rini splashed some water at the prince as he stood in complete shock at her reaction. Rini shrieked,

"TURN AWAY! And do not look!" The prince turned around and closed his eyes. He had not really thought of looking at her…in her underclothes… but he was just concerned she had hurt herself when she screamed. He waited a little while before Rini ordered,

"You may open your eyes, Your Highness." Peruru opened one of his eyes slowly and saw the princess glaring at him with fury, but the red blush on her cheeks gave away her embarrassment. Peruru had to laugh at her in amusement. She sure was modest for a stubborn creature.

"You called me Your Highness. That must mean you know who I am." Rini nodded.

"I do."

"So we have met before?"

"You can say that."

"Was it at my birthday ball?" Rini gasped.

"That ball was in honor of your birthday?" The prince nodded and starred at the girl. She couldn't possibly be…

"So are you a noble or a royalty, because I believe those were the only ones invited? Or are you one of the ladies-in-waiting." Rini huffed. He thought her a servant! Not that there was anything wrong with being a lady-in-waiting, but surely he recognized her. With a judging look, Rini knew he didn't. So she decided to play a little harmless trick on him.

"I am, actually. I am a lady-in-waiting to…the princess." Rini knew he would find it suspicious if she had said her parents, for they had their own guard party that looked much older than her. The prince looked confused.

"I did not know the princess had a lady-in-waiting. For when I met her-"

"I was unable to attend, because I had caught a slight cold." The prince chuckled.

"I can see why, swimming in nothing but your underclothes could cause a health problem." Rini blushed and the prince laughed louder and harder. Rini could feel the steam rushing out of her ears. Who was he to laugh at her?

"Wait a moment…you said you met her. What do you mean by that?" The prince looked slightly taken back by the question and answered with a perplexed expression.

"At my birthday ball, I believe I have met your princess. She is quite the boisterous young lady and is quite closed-minded. Although I am sure you already know that being with her all the time. Which is why I must ask why you are not with her now, has she become too unmanageable now?" As the prince laughed at his own joke, he failed to notice Rini's furious expression. Stepping closer to him, she slapped his cheek and the slap echoed so loudly a couple of birds left the tree tops in fright. The prince starred at her before putting his hand to his cheek. Rini could feel herself raging inside and hissed,

"How dare you insult me- I mean, my princess like that! I believed those brought up into the royal treatment would be taught to be courteous and well-mannered. I must say I feel sorry for your people to have such an obnoxious prince as yourself!" With that Rini grabbed her bag and made to leave, but in her haste she dropped many of her containments. She groaned un-ladylike as she gathered her things. To her surprised the prince knelt down and helped her collect her things. She watched him closely as he picked up some of the pearls and nodded in approval to their condition. She swore to herself she would slap his other cheek if he dared steal from her in front of her face. But he did not. He just picked up the objects one by one, until he stopped on a particular one.

"What is that?" Before Rini could take the gem back, the prince was examining it with a critical eye. Then he exclaimed,

"This is a rare Imperial Silver Crystal. They are worth a great deal of money." Rini took the crystal before Peruru could say anything more.

"Thank you for the lesson, Your Highness but I must go." Rini was about to walk off when she realized the Pegasus had disappeared. She was so caught up with the prince's insults she had failed to notice it leave the area. She groaned again and turned to the prince,

"See what you have done!" She walked back to the gate and asked it to be opened for her. Not looking back to see the prince watching her as she left, smirking to himself.

* * *

"Your Highness, a full mark, very good! What has inspired this outburst of enthusiasm for your studies?" Rini shrugged,

"Maybe I would prefer to focus on my studies, rather than wasting time by avoiding them." Amy stared at the princess in somewhat shock. Since she was young, Amy remembered the princess to be just like her parents, or more so her mother when she had took up her place as Queen. She could not stand sitting at a desk and being confided within the palace walls. She had a wild spirit that needed to be free and independent. Something must have happened to change her attitude. Amy sat aside the scripts they had been studying and asked politely,

"Is everything all right, Your Highness?" Rini was looking out the window at two humming birds circling around the same flower. She was so entranced that she did not hear her mentor's question.

"Rini?" Rini's head popped up and she looked at Amy.

"I apologize Amy, can you please repeat the question?" Amy moved her hand to Rini's forehead and murmured,

"You do not look pale, but you seem to be very warm. Perhaps you have a fever. Shall I call for Raye? She may have a medicine herb that may help." Rini shook her head.

"I am quite all right, Amy. Really, I assure you everything is fine." Amy saw the determination in the princess' eyes and nodded in defeat. She knew the princess would not confess so easily. It must be something big.

* * *

"Prince Peruru," came a slick voice. Peruru looked to the front of the tent and saw a cloaked figure sitting beside his family thrones. The figure sat on a low stool, hunched over its head was a hood and poking out from underneath the shadow were two piercing eyes that narrowed into tight slits. The only real proof that anyone was underneath the cape were the two sickly hands that held onto a crystal ball perched in its lap.

"Good afternoon, Wise Man," Peruru greeted formally. He had always felt uneasy when he and Wise Man were alone. Soemthing about him was disturbing.

"And just where have you spent this _good_ afternoon?"

"I was merely wandering around the boarder and went venturing into the Enchanted Forest."

"I see…may I advise you to be careful."

"Why? Do you doubt my abilities to fight off wild creatures?"

"There are more than wild creatures that lurk in that forest. Some that may seem too _tempting_ to take in possession of." Peruru's skin ran cold. He knew Wise Man had supernatural powers that seem to exceed his knowledge and he just hoped telepathy was not one of them. Although, he put Peruru back at ease when Wise Man added,

"That neighboring king is not going to ease his defenses after your birthday ball. He will be sure to have his knights guarding _his_ forest." Peruru shook his head.

"I will not be caught Wise Man. And may I advise you to remember your place. You may be my mother's personal counselor, but I am my own person and I will continue to act upon how I choose." Wise Man's head bowed and he spoke in a sickly voice,

"As you wish Your Highness, I meant no ill will." Peruru nodded to accept his apology and continued his way to his room. On the way, a girl with aquamarine hair put up into a small bun at the top of her head with a head-dress which held four shimmering orbs dangling near her face, and a very fitting costume with no sleeves and long tight pants, came over to him and cried,

"Hi there Your Highness!" Peruru nodded to her politely,

"Hello ParaPara."

"Sooooooo, I happened to over hear your conversation with Wise Man."

"You did, did you."

"Yep, yep, yep and it sounds to me that he is just being too nosy. You are the prince and he should treat you like such."

"Just as you should too, ParaPara." Peruru and ParaPara turned to see a petite girl with a very feminine and ornate costume, with three yellow bows decorating her cotton-candy-colored hair, stalking toward them and come close to stand in front of Peruru.

"Good day, My Prince." Peruru looked at the girl and sighed,

"I am in no mood to tolerate your flirtatious games, CeleCele." CeleCele giggled and traced a slender finger against Peruru's cheek.

"When are you ever?" Suddenly, a blue ball smacked CeleCele in the face and ParaPara let out a shrill squeal.

"No fair! No fair! No fair, CeleCele. I was talking with Prince Peruru, first." CeleCele huffed and tried to regain her composure.

"As if the Prince wants to spend his time playing doll house, ParaPara you are such a child. The Prince needs-"

"What The Prince needs is for you two to cut the jabbering. You are probably giving him a headache. It is a wonder how you two are able to perform with the amount of stupidity you two possess. If wit was measured in gold, you two would be on the streets not evening knowing what gold looks like." A third girl entered the group's conversation, but instead of joining them, she simply leaned against one of the tent's banners. Looking at the two other girls with annoyance clearly written on her tomboyish face and her long girl hair thrashing behind her in numerous pony-tails like whips.

"JunJun, you are so mean!" ParaPara cried, her face coming close to crying. CeleCele turned away from JunJun, with her head held high and another voice came from around the corner.

"Save your charade for your performances, JunJun. We all know your coldness is your awkward reaction to being so close to The Prince. CeleCele and ParaPara may lack the wit, but you lack the behavior to attract such a fine man like The Prince." A girl with a long red pony-tail separated into parts by gold rings. Her outfit was outrageous but fit well for doing daring techniques, shinning a ruby red just like her hair. As JunJun's face began to turn as red as BesuBesu's outfit, CeleCele and ParaPara began to laugh at JunJun's expense. Suddenly, BesuBesu asked,

"By the way, where is The Prince anyhow?" The four girls looked through the hallway and huffed,

"This is all, your fault!" CeleCele and ParaPara screamed at JunJun.

"My fault?" JunJun snapped, angry for their accusations. As her three sisters fought, BesuBesu sighed. She was actually hoping to converse with The Prince but once again her efforts were in vain.

* * *

Peruru sighed as he slipped through one of the back exits of the palace tent. He was relieved to be away from the quartet's bickering. He was accustomed to their squabbles, but today he felt he had no energy to entertain them with his patience. He rubbed his temples and his hand slipped onto the spot that the young lady had slapped him. Although he did not feel anymore pain, he winced. She sure was a fierce creature, but he could not deny her fiery spirit had awakened something within him. Just like, _she_ did. Then, his mind zoomed to that special night when he had met The Princess. Perhaps he could learn something from the princess' lady-in-waiting. And through her, he couuld connect to the princess. And through the princess, he could learn about her father. And through her father, Peruru might be able to help his mother get what she wanted.**

* * *

**

**Ok what do you think? So I am sorry to disappoint you, but….Peruru is evil. Yes, I am sorry if some of you had hopes that this would be an _two-way-instant-love-interest_ story. But I have not thought the story entirely through, I am just writing what I think _should_** **happen. And if you were confused about the four girls, they were the same ones that introduced the princes at the ball and they are also the Amazon Quartets from Dark Moon Circus anime series. Now they're part of a love-interest that I hope will grow as the story progresses, along with many other characters. But I won't tell you now, it might ruin the surprise.**


	5. Chapter 5

**sorry for taking so long. i was in a rut.**

* * *

"What is she doing?"

"She appears to be reading a book, dear."

"But her eyes are not moving across the page."

"Perhaps she is too busy thinking to focus."

"Thinking, about what?"

"How should I know, Darien. Our daughter can be as closed-minded as you are at times. Maybe she just needs some time to herself." Serena sighed as she closed the door to her daughter's room, silently. Not wanting to be caught spying. She began to walk away, when Darien stopped her with a frown.

"But that is what bothers me, Serena. This past week, all day long, she spends her time in her room studying. If she is not eating or sleeping, her face is masked behind a book."

"Really, Darien, I would think you would approve of such a change. You have stated that you wished her to be a more mature young lady and here she is, doing exactly what you wish. So why are you complaining?"

"Because it is not like her Serena… and it worries me." Serena nodded in understanding. She too thought her daughter's new behavior strange, but thought best to avoid prying.

"Perhaps, I should talk with her," Darien suggested. Serena looked surprised. She had never thought Darien one to press into something as fragile as this, to handle it so bluntly, but then again this was her over-protective husband. And he would stop at nothing to secure his family's happiness. She of all people would know what lengths he would go to make their daughter be herself again and this concerned her. Although Serena approved the idea, something told her she should not let him do it alone.

"Let us all go out on a picnic in the forest. That will surely cheer her up." Darien smiled and nodded.

"That sounds like an excellent idea. I will tell Andrew and Michelle to hold off all my doings and tell cook to prepare a feast. Is late afternoon good for you?"

"Sounds marvelous," Serena assured and gave Darien a kiss on the cheek as he escorted her to their chambers.

* * *

Rini sighed, as she rode Dianna, her young beautiful grey mare, through the town square. She did not feel at all for going out, but her parents insisted.

"Princess! Your Highness!" Rini looked down and saw a group of girls trying to catch up to her. Rini smiled. She recognized a few of them as the villager's daughters who she had known since she was a toddler.

"Go on my love, stay with them and your father and I will meet you in a few hours time." Rini smiled happily and dismounted Dianna to join the group. They exchanged greetings and were soon about the market place, buying cute accessories and handsome objects. Rini's attention was caught by a shimmering necklace. It reminded her of her present for her mother and how close she was done to finishing it.

"Would Your Highness be interested in looking at these delightful accessories?" asked the stand manager. Rini's curiosity was captured, as well as the rest of the girls'. The man took out a small case and inside were-

"RINGS!" the girls giggled and squealed as each took one to try on their fingers. Rini shook her head. It was well-known that rings were well known throughout the country, as the ultimate symbol of love. It really made her sick to her stomach to think that such a insignificant thing could mean so much. Despite her negativity, the girls talked her into buying one so that they may create a circle of friends.

"Say, have you heard the legend?" asked one of the girls.

"What?"

At first Rini thought it was the common village legend about the savior of the sun, but wasn't at all surprised by the truth.

"They say that long ago, there was a man and a woman who were desperately in love with one another. However it was supposedly not to be for the woman was engaged to another man," the girl said sympathetically. Rini groaned, what was it about these unlikely stories that girls doted upon? First it captured the young audience at the Prince's birthday event and now this…but as she thought more about it, Rini found the story to be familiar.

"But despite their ill-fortunes they declared themselves to one another in secret. They carved their vows onto the rings they exchanged at their wedding, but when the fiancée discovered them, he stole the woman away." The girls gave a long sigh, and despite her resistant attitude, Rini was intrigued with the story.

"Many years passed, the woman's husband had died with age, and one day as fate would have it… the two people met again, promising to be together for as long as they both should live." The girls were silence with emotion. The girl smiled and held up her finger so that the ring sparkled in the sunlight.

"And so…it is said that if you were to exchange rings with the one you love, you two are surely meant to be together and no matter the circumstances, you will always find your way back into each other's arms." Rini looked at her ring. It seemed childish enough as it sat on her finger. She looked to her ring finger with less contentment. Would she really find someone who would love her so passionately as that woman had, a man who would be willing to wait for her, even for a number of years? She shook her head for she was too young to be thinking such things. She would rather bury herself in a good book…but deep down, Rini knew that wasn't what she truly wanted.

Rini gasped when she took notice of the time. She said good-bye to her friends and rode toward the Gate Wall. However, as fate would have it, another thing had caught her eye. It was a hooded figure standing not too far from the market's exit and their face seemed directed at her. When the figure lifted its head, Rini pulled on Dianna's reigns so hard, Dianna neighed with pain. After apologizing profoundly, Rini settled her in at a local stable and raced through the crowd. Surely he would not...it was beyond dangerous…and he would have more sense than that. Although as Rini came closer to her destination her thoughts wondered, why would she care if it was him she had seen? It would not matter at all to her if he were to appear in front of her, no! But…Rini could feel her heart pull at something…the coincidence that he would be so near to her, without knowing was to great. Perhaps…he had another motive for being here- here of all places!

She didn't have time to think before she rammed right into someone. Rini braced herself for the fall, but it never came. Instead a firm hand reached out and grabbed her around the waist and forearm, bringing her back on her feet. Rini looked up and was more or less shocked to see Prince Peruru smirking at her.

"Why is this not delightful?" Rini frowned and removed his hold on her.

"Not very," she huffed.

"That tone suggests that you are no pleased to see me."

"Would there be a reason as to why I would be pleased to see you, Your Highness."

"I honestly do not know, My Lady. You tell me?" Rini's cheeks grew red with anger. He shouldn't' be here.

"Leave," she commanded in a strict tone. The prince looked unfazed.

"Why? Frightened that your princess might discover you with me?" Rini looked at him with disbelief. Besides inconsiderate, he was also pompous. But then, she remembered why he wouldn't take her orders so easily- she was a lady-in-waiting.

"The King is around and I would be happy to inform him of your presence here."

"Would you really send me off to my death so happily?" Rini could see tension in his eyes as well as courage. He truly was putting his life at risk for being on their grounds. She needed to know why.

* * *

Peruru was ready to hit her unconscious and drag her away if it came to it. He couldn't have the king know he was here and snooping around his land. What would he think? And worse, what would he do to counter this speck of an invasion.

"Perhaps if you were to enlighten me of your motives for being here, I will reconsider turning you in." Peruru smiled to himself. She sure was an interesting one.

"In truth, I came to see if I may try my luck with seeing you again." He nearly laughed out loud from the look on her face. She was blushing.

"Why?"

"Because I desired to?"

"Why?"

"Because I found you quite fascinating to converse with."

"Why?" Peruru's patience was wearing thin, but he needed to keep her talking to distract her.

"May I ask _why_ there seem to be a lack of words in your responses, My Lady?"

"Because, Your Highness, you seem to take a liking in avoiding my question."

"Which would be what? Besides, 'why'," Peruru chuckled. Rini didn't answer because she didn't know how. She could not explain her sudden need to know, but she knew her feelings were clouding her judgment. She should not be playing mind games with the enemy. Not only was it infuriating- but it was intriguing. Peruru wasn't expecting the reply she gave him.

"I will not turn you in, if you will only leave the marketplace. You have seen me and now your goal has been achieved. You now have no need to stay." The way she voiced her want of him gone, seemed to affect Peruru more than he thought possible. Was it possible, he was feeling hurt that she desired him away from her? No- that could not be.

"And if I do not wish to leave?"

"I ask you kindly, for your own sake to leave. Your presence will only upset the royal family."

"Well, then I will not let them see me. I will stay here in the marketplace and I only hope that you will decide to stay with me."

"I need to get back to my par- I mean, my princess."

"I am sure she can go unattended for an hour or so." Rini considered staying, only to make sure he did not go snooping around, but she thought better of it. What if her parents would send guards to look for her? She then thought of an idea and dashed to Dianna. Buying a piece of parchment from a nearby stand, Rini wrote her parent's a note explaining her lateness and placed it in the bag attached to Dianna's saddle.

"Please give this to them, Dianna," Rini instructed and fed Dianna an apple, before sending her on her way. With that, she turned to Peruru and asked,

"So where shall we start, Your Highness?"

* * *

Much to her surprise, Rini found herself enjoying her time with the Prince. He was delightful enough, when she answered his questions. He seemed to be very interested in her, or the princess she should say- which is her, but he didn't know that. Rini groaned from the sudden headache.

"Is something the matter, My Lady?" The Prince asked in concern. Rini nodded, but Peruru led her to a small water fountain and as they sat on the ledge, Rini gazed into the water dreamily. How she loved the water. It always seemed to calm her.

"So beautiful…" she heard a hushed whisper. She turned to see the Prince starring at her in a daze. Rini ignored it as insignificant and answered,

"Yes, the water is beautiful when it's undisturbed." Peruru shook himself from his daze and coughed heavily.

"Moving forward, tell me. What is Your Princess' like as a lady? You have already described her to be a honest and bold sort of girl, so I am sure she has suitors lined up to ask for her hand." Rini blushed. She had never thought herself sought after. But then the question of marriage brought back memories of that night at his birthday.

"The Princess strongly believes that love must come above everything." The prince chuckled in amusement.

"I do recall an event where Your Princess shared her opinions upon such a topic. I admit I found them to be-"

"Foolish?" Rini asked in an accusing tone. Peruru didn't answer, because he couldn't deny it.

"My Princess has also shared her opinion of you, Your Highness. And if I may be so bold, why are you so interested in The Princess." Peruru had the answer ready within seconds,

"She is an interesting young lady and I find myself in want for her friendship."

"In short, you have feelings for her?" Peruru hadn't expected this, but he before he could answer, a village girl ran up to him carrying a basket full of fresh fruit. Rini covered her face before her friend could recognize her and reveal her true identity.

"Excuse me sir, but are you new in town?" the girl asked bashfully. Rini could hear the Prince's laugh.

"Yes, I must admit I am."

"Well- I was only wondering if I could be of some service to you and show you around."

"I would love to. I had never thought a pretty girl like you would be willing to help me."

"It is no problem, Sir."

"Well, if it were not a problem, may I ask to have a bite of one of those delicious pears? I am famished." The girl laughed and gave the entire thing to him. He thanked her with a charming smile and said,

"I will see you in a few moments, will I not?" The girl blushed and suggested them meet at the fountain. The Prince nodded and the girl walked away to finish selling her fruit. When she was out of ear shot, the Prince laughed,

"That was marvelous. Did you see that girl's face?"

"She seemed truly excited to meet you. You of course, will not meet her later, though, will you?"

"You know it is impossible. I cannot stay too long."

"And yet, you have been here for how long?"

"She is the one who assumed I was new."

"But you are."

"Yes, but I am not a residence here. I would think she would at least find it odd I appeared here one day. She has certainly proved herself-"

"Foolish?" Rini asked. Peruru's laughter died down and Rini asked again,

"So do you really admire the Princess?" Peruru took a bite into his pear and sighed,

"Yes, of course." Rini nodded- she had heard no truth in his words. She stood up and stared at the sky, before stating firmly,

"What ever it is, you truly desire Your Highness… you will not accomplish in getting it by using false pretenses." Peruru blinked in complete shock. Had she seen through his disguise?

"That girl's hopes will now be shattered because your lies and worst of all you might have robbed her of a good pay from that pear you so cunningly stole. Are you so willing to leave the Princess hanging as you are that girl? If so, I am afraid you will be the one disappointed, because I have no intention of allowing you to carry out such a heartless and deceitful tactic."

"I-I did not mean to-"

"Of course, you did not mean for me to discover the truth, but I must warn you when it comes to dealing with my friends' well-fare I will not allow some coy, pompous, two-faced, spoiled brat to hurt them. Especially when it comes to My Princess, so I suggest you leave, before you say something that will provoke me to physically harm you." Peruru saw the fierce look in her eye and watched her walk away. Instantly, he was up and grabbed her wrist. She turned around and saw a flicker of emotion within him, but it was gone before she could comprehend what had happened.

"…I am a very blunt person and I tend to speak my mind, no matter how awful that may be. However, I find my thoughts to be true, so I find no wrong in them." Rini shook her head and attempted to walk away, but the Prince kept a hold on her.

"You do not mean to go telling the King of my being here, do you?" Rini shook her head, but knew she could not allow him to leave thinking he was off the hook.

"But I will warn him of suspicious characters roaming near the Enchanted Forest. So if you were wise, Your Highness, you would leave before he sends his guards out to survey the grounds." Peruru saw the seriousness in her eyes and decided to take her advice. Although, the most unthinkable thing happened before he left. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed her fingers.

"I did not mean to cause offense," he whispered, before disappearing in the crowd. Rini let out a sigh of relief. Finally, she could think rationally. First she went to her friend and explained her plans with the boy would not be possible, seeing as he is not as honorable as she believed him to be. Being aware of the seriousness in Rini's voice, the girl understood without question and with a hurt-filled expression, left to go home. Rini's heart broke for the girl, she did nothing wrong and did not deserve such pain. That Prince had some nerve. She wished to never see him again.

* * *

Peruru slipped into the tent, fortunately unnoticed and crept to his room. There he sprawled out onto his bed and thought about his dealings with the young lady. She truly was remarkable. Not only was she not afraid of conversing with him in such a rude manner, but she was more than willing to treat him like a common criminal if he dare mistreat her friends. That impression of her, made his heart beat rapidly. Such compassion towards another person was not unfamiliar to him, for he had a relationship like that with his own family. But those sweet times seemed to be far behind him. He had learned that compassion was a weakness that someone like him could not afford. Not if he wished to accomplish his goal. Peruru whistled from his lips and could remember the softness of the lady's hand. He would never forget how gentle, but firm it felt under his lips. It reminded him of her personality.

* * *

**what do you think? i'm turning Peruru into a total jerk aren't i? well, just keep reading and find out what happens next. REVIEWS ARE WARMLY WELCOMED. and i want to thank a lot of you who keep reading my first story**


	6. Chapter 6

**sorry to make you all wait. i really hoped to put alot in this ch b/c i wasn't sure if i'll finish this story in 10 chs. Then again, this is my story so i'll just extend my limit by a bit. hope you love this.**

* * *

Rini sat at her window sill, leaning over a pillow to stare out into the world with the gloomiest expression. Hotaru's head was placed on her lap while the rest of the bear lay at the foot of the bed. As Rini stroked her head, Hotaru let out a rumble of contentment. Even though she found it amusing, Rini could not laugh so lightly. Despite her feelings previous days ago, Rini found herself looking at the Enchanted Forest with longing. She wanted to go, but she was afraid…afraid to see him. Then again, she also found the thought of seeing him, exhilarating. She honestly did not understand the absurdity of it. What was she thinking? Wanting to see the prince? And after what happened in the market place? No. She wouldn't allow it. With a frustrated groan, Rini grabbed her cloak and dashed out of her room.

* * *

Where is he? Rini thought as she sat by the lake's edge. So far, Rini had not seen the prince and was a bit sad to admit she was disappointed. It was not as if he would want to see her as well. She was a horrible person. And no matter how many times she tried to justify herself, she began to hate herself even more for scaring him off. Shaking her head, she shot up from her seat and shouted to the other side of the forest, where the giant tent could be see over the treetops, 

"PERURU, YOU INCONSIDERATE OAF!" With that, Rini stormed back home and the entire castle was in a state of shock. They were becoming used to the awkward silence that had been present in the castle that her outburst of emotion caught everyone by surprised. When it was time for Rini's music session, she nearly ripped the cords off the harp from strumming them too forcefully. During her studies with Amy, she was constantly making mistakes and was becoming more frustrated by the minute. By now, the entire castle was aware something was wrong.

* * *

"The princess has been behaving oddly," Sir Andrew commented as he and Lady Michelle searched the Enchanted Forest. Lady Michelle was so wrapped up in keeping guard, she completely ignored his statement. She seemed focus on something so strongly, he was sure that a heard of wild animals could not disturb her. He sighed, was this really going to be their relationship? At the sound of his sigh, thinking he was looking out as well, Lady Michelle said, 

"Do not worry, Sir Andrew. Everything will be well soon enough. Sometimes, you have to give it time." Andrew sighed, even more depressed, 'how much time do you need?'

* * *

Serena was becoming anxious and worried about her daughter's strange behavior that she asked Raye to see what was troubling her. Raye on the other hand was also stumped in her own dilemma, not only because she could not understand a thing that was going through the princess' mind, her soul mixed with so many emotions, but because recently she was unable to see what their new neighbors were up to. Ever since the ball, Darien had personally asked Raye to keep a watch for anything suspicious. However Raye was unable to see anything. It was probably their magic that's protecting them, she had explained, although, her report to Her Majesty was no better. 

"Hm…Rini is acting very peculiar, Darien," Serena fretted when they sat at the dinner table. Rini was being summoned, so Serena thought now was the best time to talk to her husband.

"She is. I wonder… it could be the new kingdom? Do you think they did something to her?" His suggestion brought upon a thought in Serena's mind. She did notice something between her daughter and the younger prince.

"Perhaps…we should invite them to our home." At this, Darien was surprised. Serena shook her head in hopes of erasing his suspicion.

"I meant, only the princes. I believe with the right supervision, it would be harmless to invite them to our home." Darien looked nervous, but the determined look on his wife's face told him he was going to lose if he argued. When Rini finally came down, Darien agreed.

"Very well, Rini, we are going to invite the four princes from our neighboring kingdom to the castle." Both parents weren't prepared for the shocking response, when Rini nearly fainted out of her chair.

* * *

"Oranja. Bananu. Come see this," Pupulan cried to his brothers in great amusement. The other two stopped flirting with some of the acrobats and came over to look at the piece of paper in their brother's hands. 

"Oh…an invitation I see," Oranja snickered.

"And just for us, how unfortunate, mother will be extremely disappointed," Bananu joked.

"Yes, but this will allow us to get inside the king's palace. Who knows what we could discover in his home?" Pupulan suggested, while the other two nodded their heads in agreement.

"Oh look! Peruru is invited as well," Oranja said. Pupulan groaned.

"Why must he know? After all, that brat only thinks of himself. It is time he knows how it feels to be left on the outer side." The three brothers nodded and Pupulan hid the invitation in his pocket, just as Wise Man walked in.

"And what are you fine princes, doing?"

"Nothing, Wise Man, just thinking up ways to help Mother," Pupulan answered. Wise Man chuckled,

"Do not think too hard, that is my job," Wise Man joked. As if you three could come up with something intelligent, Wise Man thought to himself. He left the three princes, and did not notice when he had his back turned all three of them stuck their tongue at him childishly.

* * *

That night, Rini sat in front of her mirror, trying her best to put her hair up. She knew that besides the princes, her parents had invited some important individuals to the ball, so she had to look presentable. Normally Rini would not be this anxious for a ball but then again she would know a certain individual attending, so why not put some extra effort into looking nice. When she was done, she found a tiara being placed delicately on her head. She looked up and saw her mother smiling at her warmly. 

"My dearest, you look positively divine. Surely, you are not looking forward to this gathering?" Rini knew her mother was teasing, but could not help but feel exposed. Surely, her mother could not know the real reason for her dressing up so.

"Well, no matter. I am happy to see you smiling. You have had us worried. Are you sure everything all right?" Rini smiled and stood up to hug her mother.

"I am all right, Mama, just…a little under the weather. This dispute with the other country is taking a bigger impact that I thought." Serena nodded and looked out her window to see the Enchanted Forest, her home. How she could not bear to think of another threat harming it.

"Are we ready? You two look absolutely stunning," a cheery voice called out. Rini and Serena turned to see Darien standing in her doorway, looking dashing in his King attire and flowing cape. Serena led Rini out the room and whispered a secret in her ear,

"Everything will be fine, my darling. You will see, I promise you will have fun no matter what."

* * *

Bananu, Oranja, and Pupulan came out of their carriage and gazed upon the castle. It was enormous. It would surely take a lot of time to search it. 

"You two understand the plan?" Pupulan asked in a hushed voice. His brothers nodded. The three of them walked up the stairs to the front door, ignoring the observant eyes of Lady Raye and Lita. The Queen had asked her strongest advisors to attend the ball, not as laides-in-waiting but as guests, so they may blend in with the crowd. The two nodded, and they both understood that the princes would surely need to be watched over. Cautiously, they followed the princes into the castle, hoping they would not be noticed trailing.

* * *

"Do you see anything?" Trista asked. Amara shook her head, but kept her eyes and ears alert. His Majest had asked them personally to scout the Enchanted Forest that night, because Raye had told him she had a suspicion something would happen. Knowing not to doubt a psychic, they were restless to follow orders. Trista was about to suggest heading the other way, when the horses began to rear up. Something was disturbing them. Trista fell off her horse, landing fully on her arm and shoulder blade. Amara held tight onto her stead long enough to jump off unharmed. 

"Trista!" Amra asked, coming over to her side. As Amara inspected the wound, she did not notice the two gleaming orange eyes looking at her from within the thickets.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Darien called out to the crowd. The orchestra stopped playing and everyone turned their attention to their king. 

"Tonight, we have the princes from our neighboring kingdom here to join us and I sincerely hope they enjoy themselves." The audience clapped and Darien instructed the orchestra to play. Knowing soon enough her father would ask her mother to dance, Rini was becoming comfortable on her throne, when her father stepped over to her and asked for her hand to dance. Rini giggled and agreed. The two danced a few dances, Darien raising Rini by the waist to spin her in the air, at times and the two laughed in complete bliss. Rini saw to her surprise, Sir Andrew dancing with her mother and wondered where Lady Michelle was. The pairs switched partners and Sir Andrew led Rini back to her throne by her request after their fifth dance.

"That was wonderfully amusing," Sir Andrew laughed. Rini nodded with a smile, and Sir Andrew chuckled,

"I have not seen you smile in days, My Princess. It is good to see your cheerful face once more." Rini blushed and hoped to relieve Sir Andrew of his worries,

"I am all right. I have just been so caught up in this fight over the Enchanted Forest."

"I hope you do not allow yourself to worry too much. We are taking every precaution that the animals are safe." Rini thought of Hotaru who was cooped up in her room, probably sleeping the night away, and smiled. She was glad that the animals were not harmed…yet. Sir Andrew left her to her thoughts, and Rini began to wonder where the youngest of the princes was. She noticed he had not arrived with his brothers, so where could he be?

* * *

"Raye, are you sensing anything strange about the princes?" Raye nodded. She had been receiving weird vibes for quite some time and thought it odd that the brothers would always separate. She and Lita would separate as well, but they were always one lady short. Lita frowned when the oldest, Pupulan disappeared again that night and searched frantically for the other two with her eyes. She couldn't find them. This meant trouble. She told Raye and the two went straight to the others for reinforcements, who sat near Her Majesty's throne patiently. Luckily, Her Majesty was dancing with the duke of a neighboring kingdom, so she did not see her ladies' worried faces. 

"I will stay with Her Majesty," Mina volunteered.

"Very well, Amy will you assist us?" Lita asked. Amy nodded her head and the three of them went to search for the three missing princes.

* * *

Amara watched carefully as the tiger stalked around her, as if calculating where it would strike next. Amara thought it strange that such a beast would attack her in the open since it would have made more sense if she was in the woods and more confined in the huge mass of trees. As it continued to circle her, Amara saw that although it looked like one, this was no ordinary tiger. Too distracted by her thoughts, the tiger leap at her from the side of the arm that held her sword. Amara raised it in defense and the two battled fiercely.

* * *

Rini walked out onto the balcony, looking at the full moon above. Something about it seemed mystic to her, she felt depressed her could not share the beautiful sight with another. Coming over to the rail, and lifting herself to sit on it, she breathed in heavily, taking in the cool night air. So what if Peruru wasn't here. It was not as if she wanted him here. Rini looked down at herself and began flattening out her skirts. She had worked so hard, only to be disappointed by heartache. Rini blinked and placed her hand over her chest. She could not believe it…she was feeling hurt over a boy. A boy who did not care at all for her… or at least care for the right reasons, it was beyond absurd. However, as she looked out over the Enchanted Forest and to the gigantic tent on the beach, she could not help but wish that he had a good reason for not being there…or at least any reason besides not wanting to come. Rini shivered at the thought, but also at the sudden cold. The wind had picked up and just as she was about to jump down, the doors to the balcony slammed shut. Catching her by surprise, Rini's hand slipped and she felt herself falling forward, over the rail! Rini could feel the tears flow as she fell off and as she braced herself for the hurtful landing, something strong lifted her up. She opened her eyes and saw to her astonishment, the beautiful white Pegasus she had seen the other day. 

"Where did you come from?" Rini asked in a whisper. The Pegasus neighed and its voice carried over the wind like a gentle breeze. Rini smiled and stroked its long neck.

"Thank you," she whispered. She looked up and could hear everyone's laughter from inside. The guest was having so much fun so why couldn't she? Rini closed her eyes and sighed in defeat, she would regret taking this opportunity.

"Can you take me there, please? To the lake?" She pleaded. The Pegasus neighed and was soon soaring over the clouds. The sight was beyond Rini's wildest dreams and as they came closer, she was enchanted by the reflection off the lake. The moon was so magical. When they landed, Rini walked to the lake and turned toward the woods that led to the other kingdom. Should she go over and see if anything was happening. Maybe he was busy with other affairs? Rini could feel her throat becoming dry, she felt so stupid being here now. Even if he wasn't busy, what could she possibly say to make him want to come back? What reason, would she even have for asking him to come to the ball? Before she could answer it, Rini heard the Pegasus stomp its foot and Rini turned to see it walking toward the entry gates. As they came closer, Rini's face softened as she gazed upon a sleeping figure in the thickets. Seeing as he was trying to hide, Rini had to crawl into the bushes and sat cautiously next to him. Despite his awful attitude in the market, he looked so innocent and pure as he slept. Rini watched as his shimmering hair swayed at times, caused by the wind. She wondered how light it was, seeing as with the gentlest breezed, it moved, and wondered if it was soft. Hesitantly, Rini reached out and just as her fingertips touched his bangs, a hand rapidly clasped around her wrist. She would have screamed in fright, if not for the other hand covering her mouth, and the prince forcing her to the ground, knocking the breath out of her. It seemed a while, before the prince asked,

"Who are you?" Rini opened her eyes and saw seriousness in his. He looked rather masculine when he was aggressive. Rini blushed and shook her head of the stupid notion. This was not the time or the place to be thinking such things. It was highly improper. When he recognized her at last, he took his hands off her and leapt back.

"I am sorry, My Lady. You startled me and I…I did not mean to hurt you? Are you injured?" Rini shook her head and was about to sit back up on her own, when the prince lifted her up by the shoulders. His grasp wasn't rough, like she thought it would be, but delicate as if he was afraid to break her. Rini wasn't sure if she should be insulted by his man-handling her. Normally, she would demand him to answer if he thought her incapable of handling herself, but she somehow knew he would say no.

"I am all right. I am just wondering what you are doing here, Your Highness." The prince looked shocked and asked,

"I believe I should be asking you that as well, My Lady. This is no place to be, especially in the dead of night."

"I…" Rini tried to think of a reason for her being here, and thought up something clever.

"I needed to escape the ball. It was becoming rather agitating to be around so many strangers." The prince blinked.

"Excuse me?"

"You know, the ball, Your Highness. In honor of you and your brother. They came and you did not."

"I was not informed of such an event," the Prince answered, bluntly. Rini's heat skipped a beat, so he did have a somewhat good reason for being there. Feeling her mission accomplished, Rini got up and dusted herself.

"I had wondered why you were absent and I can see sleeping in the woods is your opinion of greater enjoyment. So I shall not bother you no longer by leaving." Rini was about to walked out, when the Prince's hand found its way around her wrist, once more.

"Please wait. Can you answer a question for me?" Rini sighed and thought, might as well spend a little more time with him.

"Very well?"

"Why were you wondering why I was not present? Did you really come out here to find me?"

"That is more than one question, Your Highness."

"My Lady…" Rini sighed in defeat,

"Yes, I will admit I did escape the ball to discover where you were, if you were not at the ball."

"Why?"

"I…I believed you did not want to come, so I thought I would come out and…"

"And what?"

"…Persuade you to accompany me back to the castle." His eyes widened, but his voice was even and calm.

"Why would you want me, to attend? If I am not mistaken, you were the one who threatened to tell the king about my presence if I did not stay away from your princess." Rini's mind thought frantically, and the only answer you could come up with was,

"True, however, I was informed the princes were being supervised throughout the night, so the chances of any disturbances would be to none… especially in the king's own home."

Peruru's thoughts went back to how this morning, his brothers were acting strangely. They were probably scheming up something for the event. This would explain why he was not told they were invited to the castle. However, these thoughts did not stay long in his head, as his mind wrapped around a certain thought. 

"So…you mean to tell me, you would be willing to risk Your Princess' safety, all to see….me?" Rini thought it how ironic he should be asking her that question, considering the situation he was putting her in. Then the idea hit her, no matter what, all he would think of is how to get close to the princess, nothing more. She did not know why he was so attracted to her, but he seemed determined to get his hands on her. Rini could feel her pain multiply at the thought of being used by him. She shot up from her seat and began walking to the gate. This time, Peruru didn't make an effort to stop her. Since, she thought this was the final straw for her, Rini turned around and said in a voice that surely could not belong to her.

"I wanted to see you." The Prince starred at her, with an expression that was unreadable. Thinking he wasn't going to return her statement, Rini added the rest in a whisper,

"Even though, you may have a horrible attitude, and you tend to manipulate people for your own benefits, I still thought of nothing else than to see you at the ball." She turned her back and she saw the Pegasus waiting at the gate to fly her over. She mounted it, but before they took off, she called out,

"I still want to see you…so please, come." Peruru watched as the Pegasus flew over the wall and out of sight. The girl had once again hit him with a force he could not describe. It wasn't actually physical pain, but it was a pain so emotional it was causing physical pain. Despite her hateful words, she seemed to have a more positive effect on him. Peruru walked to the lake and looked over the edge to see his reflection. His facial expression seemed to have changed and he could not remember a time when he felt real peace. Peruru blinked and in that second, the memory of his birthday ball came flooding back to him. He remembered his first encounter with the princess, his dance with her, and then watching her as she threw herself in harm's way to protect the bear. Then he thought back to his encounters with the princess' lady-in-waiting. They seemed to have a slightly similar process and outcome. It was a surprise to him how easily he was affected by both girls, in the exact same way.

Peruru groaned and thought, of how complex this was becoming and how dangerous it would grow to be. He was brought out of his thoughts by a soft rustling and walked to a clearing where a wounded Trista was defending a bleeding Amara away from something that was stalking them. Peruru ran out of the woods and brought out his whip. When he made eye contact with the tiger, it looked nervous but still advanced. Wondering why the tiger's behavior changed suddenly, Trista turned and saw with despair Peruru, armed. The two stared at each other, with a fierce rage. She was busy defending an unconscious Amara, with one arm, from a blood thirsting tiger and was too tired to fight him in a duel. She could sadly see how a match between them would end up.

* * *

Rini sat on her throne silently, watching the guest dance. Her mother and father were called away by Andrew. She was ready to excuse herself for bed, when she saw Molly running to Andrew and the two disappeared through the doors leading into the hall. Rini made her way through the crowd and when she came out of the ballroom, she was surprised to see Peruru handing Andrew Amara's arm to support her. Hiding behind a pillar Rini listend anxiously, as Andrew interrogated the prince. 

"What are you doing here?"

"I am returning your two soldiers. I thought you would be grateful for having them back."

"Where did they get these injuries?"

"A tiger attacked them." Sir Andrew seemed unconvinced that he was not the source of the damage.

"How can I be so sure, you did not harm them?"

"He did nothing of the sort, Sir Andrew," Trista spoke up, as Molly held her up. Sir Andrew looked at her for her to continue.

"What he says is true, we ran into tiger on our stake-out and it scared the horses. I fell off and broke my arm and Amara fought it off. The tiger fought viciously and injured Amara, so I tried to fight it. That was when the Prince discovered us and fought the tiger off." When Trista was finished, Sir Andrew looked torn in believing her and what his gut told him. Finally, he decided,

"Then, I thank you Your Highness. You cannot comprehend how grateful we are for our soldiers' safe return. I shall inform the king of your act, immediately." The Prince gave a small frown.

"I would prefer if you saw to your soldiers' injuries immediately." At this, Trista gave smiled.

"He was also very persistent that he carried Amara here. He said, it would not be wise to further the damage that already been done." Sir Andrew looked at the Prince and he merely looked away, pretending to be interested in something else. Rini smiled to herself. Sir Andrew turned to the Prince and made a gesture to shake his hand.

"Again, I wish to thank you-" but when the Prince turned, Andrew's arm slapped his shoulder and the prince flinched away from Andrew's grip. With a closer look, Rini saw Peruru's sleeve was padded with a sort of material. Andrew turned to Molly and asked,

"Would you be so kind as to show the Prince the guest room? Perhaps, he would like to… wash up." Molly nodded in understanding and was about to lead the Prince away, when her parents walked down the hall, followed by Lady Michelle. Everyone, including the prince bowed. Rini watched anxiously what her parents would say.

"I was informed that you saved my soldiers," Darien stated, looking at the young prince. Peruru nodded, in agreement.

"I wish to thank you, Your Highness. I would be lost without my most loyal companions," Serena said in a gentle voice, looking at Trista and Amara with affection. Peruru wondered if his own mother saw her subjects as such. He had to admit the Queen was very beautiful, and he chuckled when he thought of her equally beautiful daughter.

"I was merely doing what any man would do, Your Majesty." Serena looked at the prince and thought of how maturely he was presenting himself, especially in her husband's presence. He was quite the young man, perhaps her suspicions were right.

"We would be honored if you joined us, later, Your Highness. Seeing as the ball was intended to honor you and your brothers," Darien mentioned. Peruru bowed his head.

"I would find no greater pleasure than to accept your hospitable generosity, Your Majesty." Darien raised a brow at the prince as Molly led him away. He honestly did not know what to make of him. Earlier throughout the night, when Darien talked with the other princes they would always bring up what power and wealth he must possess as king. He would surely pay close attention to the young prince.

* * *

Rini walked silently through the halls, making sure to avoid anyone who might recognize her. Finally reaching her destination, she knocked on the door and waited to be greeted. Fiddling with her fingers, Rini didn't look up to see Peruru's surprised face. 

"I am glad you came," Rini whispered. Peruru couldn't help but smile and gestured her to come in. Rini walked in and when she was done inspecting every inch of the room, in hopes to delaying looking at him, she turned to the Prince to find he was wearing no shirt.

"Eep!" Rini squeaked and turned away, trying to hide the blush in her cheeks. Rini waited for the taunting and teasing, but was startled to hear the Prince's musical laughter.

"You are truly a wonder, My Lady," the prince laughed. Rini, already feeling foolish for coming, decided there was no real reason for her being her and made an attempt to leave. The prince, becoming familiar with her way of thought, blocked her way to the door and Rini blushed at the thought of forcing him to move.

"Your Highness-"

"Please…call me Peruru…" Rini blinked. He sounded hesitant when he said it, but by the look on his face he seemed relieve to have said it. Rini nodded and turned her gaze away from his, landing on his arm. Her jaw tightened when she saw that he was black and blue, bruised probably from the fighting. When the Prince saw what she was looking at, he turned it away and asked,

"So do you wish to say-" Peruru attempted to lighten the mood, but Rini cut him off.

"You are hurt."

"It is all right." Rini, being taught by Raye to know what a wound was serious told him to sit on the bed. Curiously, he obeyed and she got some fresh water and a towel. She went over to the vase next to his bed and plucked some petals off of certain flowers. She grinded the petals in the wash bowl until the mixture soaked up the water. She took the towel and wiped the paste on the Prince's arm, covering every inch of the bruise. Peruru could feel his wound tingling and asked,

"What is that?"

"It is a simple cleanser, one of my tutors taught me. It comes in handy. Those flowers can be found all over the castle, just in case of emergencies." The Prince nodded and watched as she cleaned his arm. Sighing, thinking carefully of what her was going to do, he whispered,

"I apologize." Rini stopped what she was doing for a minute, before asking,

"Pardon me?"

"I said 'I apologize,' for being such a… inconsiderate oaf." Rini looked up and saw to her horror, he was smirking.

"You heard me?"

"I was sitting near the gates all day, trying to make up my mind if I wished to venture into your kingdom again."

"If you were there, why did not you-"

"I must admit I was baffled by our last encounter…your threat reminded me a lot of your Princess…I do not know if she mentioned this, but at the ball, my mother presented the worst kind of entertainment imaginable."

"I have heard, what had happened…how all of _this_ started."

"Well, your Princess had thrown herself in harm's way, just to protect the bear. Your threat had brought back memories of her act of compassion." Rini wondered how such an insensitive person, could be so observant. Then again, he had not discovered her motives for being here, so perhaps he was not so very bright.

"You…made me realize that without feeling emotions such as compassion, you are bound to become heartless and cruel. I believe you pointed that out to me when I had misused that young lady in the market…I felt- terrible." Peruru stopped Rini's hands and brought them close to his face.

"I- I have wanted to make amends, but I must confessed I was ashamed for feeling regret. I could not understand how a lady such as yourself, could make me feel so repulsive. It honestly drove me mad to the point of insanity. And then, when you came earlier tonight, I found my answer." Rini waited while her heart was about ready to burst with anticipation.

"You make me want to be a better person, My Lady. I have never felt such a desire of feeling worthy of having your approval and good-judgment. When I realized this, I felt sick about how I must have appeared to you. I was practically ready to invade the castle just to seek your forgiveness." Peruru had no idea what possessed him to confess these thoughts, but knew if he was to find any relief he couldn't stop short.

"So please…I ask for another chance, to prove myself. If you could give me hope that there is even the slightest possibility that I could earn your trust, I would be satisfied beyond words." By the end of his speech, Rini was breathless and could only stare at the floor. She had no expected something as…dramatic as this. She could honestly laugh at the absurdity of it all, so she did. When she was finished she just said bluntly,

"As sincere as that sounds, Your Highness, I will not be fooled like that girl so I would advise you to stop with the pretenses." Peruru blinked completely shocked that she would think he had made it all up. Surprising even himself, he raised his voice at her.

"But I assure you, I am serious about what I said."

"I find that hard to believe." Peruru, not being the most patient person in the world, stood up and grabbed her by the shoulders,

"I meant every word, My Lady!" Rini was so startled she backed away from him, only to have on of her nerves get the best of her and trip on the hem of her skirt. The two fell over and Rini's hand had brought along the wash bowl. The crash had been heard by the servants outside and one of them burst in and screamed,

"Get off of Her Royal Highness!" Peruru looked that the girl in front of him and stared in awe.

"Princess!" Rini could feel her heart clench as she watched as horror filled his shimmering eyes. In an instant, two guards grabbed him by the arm and roughly held him while someone had gently forces Rini to her feet. While being led out of the room, Rini stole a glance at the prince and saw him hanging his head in what looked like…shame.

"You would do well, in forgetting him, Your Highness." Rini was about to retort when she saw who it was she was fighting with.

"Michelle?"

* * *

"The Prince! How could you be so naive, Princess. He cannot be trusted, proven by tonight's events. You should feel lucky that servant was there to stop him in time," Michelle scolded her when they had reached Rini's room. Rini sat on her bed, as far away from Michelle, in hopes the distance would help her cool her aggrivation. Although she valued Michelle's guidance, she found that her words were not helping her in her position. 

"Your Highness, I must advise you stop these notorious acts. Conversing with the enemy prince in privacy! Then again, it would not be your first time, would it?"

"So…you must know about…" Rini was aware to tread cautiously, perhaps Michelle didn't know. But sadly, she was wrong.

"Yes. I know all about your affair with the prince, and I must admit myself disappointed in you."

"How did you find out-"

"Your Highness, I have been your personal guardian since your birth. and it is my every right to know of your whereabouts and doings."

"If you knew about this, why did you not stop me before?"

"I had hoped you would come to your senses on your own. But I can see I was clearly wrong. You must know of the dangers of associating with him."

"I understand that my parents and his mother are not the friendliest of neighbors, but Peruru-"

"You are addressing him as such! Your Highness, please do not put yourself in a position you will later regret." Michelle had not thought the princess had felt much for each other, it was surely to be a childish admiration, but as Rini's eyes shown with determination Michelle was afraid it had become more serious than that.

"And how would you know, what kind of position I am in, Lady Michelle! When I know for certain, you have never been in it before," Rini cried out, surprising both Michelle and herself with hr outburst.

"Y-You are the Princess, and it is high time you start acting like one!" Michelle exclaimed, hoping to gain control over the situation, but Rini was feeling too exhilarated to stay silent.

"I love you Michelle, but sometimes I wonder if you have ever let your defenses down to see what is right in front of you."

"I-I do not understand what you could-"

"Michelle, has it ever occurred to you that, perhaps, Sir Andrew has feelings for you!" Lady Michelle was beyond speechless and her attempts to speak were futile. After a few minutes of listening to her gaping, Molly rushed in and announced,

"Your Highness, My Lady, there is something going on in the ball room and the Princes are being held in trial by His Majesty." Rini beat Michelle to the door and she ran to the ballroom before Michelle could confind her in her room. She needed to be sure, Peruru was ok.

* * *

When she reached the ballroom, she was surprised to find Lady Lita and Raye holding her back. 

"You have abused my generosity and betrayed my trust," she could hear her father's commands. She could see the four princes standing in the room, with chains constricting their wrists and the three older princes looked mockingly at her parents.

"I have seen first-hand that you boys are indeed like your mother and I blame myself for putting these people at risk to your treachery." At the sound of his last word, his gaze turned to the youngest prince and Peruru's gaze never left the floor. Rini glanced to her mother and saw a different kind of feel of betrayal in her eyes. As if, she had put her trust in him for a different reason.

"By order of the law the punishment of a crime against the crown, is death." The older princes looked offended.

"We have done nothing to that extreme!"

"You have no proof, that we did such a thing!"

"I have witnesses to your brother's crime and therefore have the authority to sentence him to death," Darien threatened, looking Peruru straight in the eye. The older princes looked at their brother with surprise. Serena herself looked at her husband and whispered in his ear,

"Darien, nothing can come out of killing him."

"But the law states-"

"But can you live, knowing you were the one to add fuel to this war?" Darien looked at his wife and saw true terror in her eyes. Remembering a time when he had once feared of being the cause of such terror, Darien turned away from her pleading gaze.

"As King, I have the authority to altar punishments and therefore change Prince Peruru's sentence to death, to confinement in the jail cells of the royal palace." Rini let out a sigh, thanking whatever greater power these was for saving Peruru, but even with the change the older princes couldn't agree.

"I am sorry, Your Majesty, but that will not do. You see, our brother is much too important for such a place as a jail cell. So we must bid ado." With a small pop, their cuffs exploded into bubbles and the older princes pulled their capes around them.

"Peruru!" The older one shouted, seeing his brother had not done the same. Peruru was looking in Rini's direction and she could see he was torn, from doing the right thing to stay and be caught, or escaping with his brothers to save his own skin. Rini knew she should expect him to stay if he did mean what he said, but deep down she wanted him to escape her father's wrath. In a blink of an eye the brother next to him grabbed him, pulling him under his cape and wrapped it around them. The capes fell to the floor as if there was nothing underneath them and Rini could hear her father shouting orders. His orders did not reach Rini's ear, because she was so dazed from the excitement. She knew their rebel against her father's commands would surely add to the fury he felt and their acts would not go unjustified, but she also knew that Peruru did not attempt to leave solely for one purpose. As the party ended and Lady Lita and Raye let her to her room, she had made up her mind. Peruru had earned his second chance.

* * *

"So little brother, what was it that you did to rattle the king so much?" Pupulan taunted, as they walked to their home. He had been a bit preoccupied at the ball, but he would not allow his little brother to escape his questioning. Ever since they transported to the beach, he had been asking his brother questions nonstop. His brothers joined in as Peruru made his way to the tent. 

"It is none of your business what I do," Peruru snapped. His brothers smirked at him and followed him in, just as a force knocked them all to the ground. Their groans of pain were so loud, at the sound of them Queen Nehelenia snapped irritated.

"And just where have you boys been?" The boys couldn't answer due to the force of the spell, and continued to groan. The Queen raised her hand, lifting the spell off them and commanding them to stand up. They stared at their mother, and felt a cold shiver down their spine at the glare she was giving them. Behind her, lurked Wise Man holding his crystal ball.

"So? Which one of you wishes to tell me, why on earth were you at the neighboring kingdom?"

"W-we were invited…t-to a ball, M-mother," Pupulan gasped out, though the spell was constricting his throat. Queen Nehelenia's furry grew and so did the spell's power. The four princes let out a shout of anguish as she continued to interrogate them.

"A ball, you say? Thought you would party with our enemies?"

"W-we thought getting into the p-palace, w-would help us defeat t-them," Oranja defended.

"N-Now we are closer, t-than ever to o-our goal," Bananu added stiffly. Queen Nehelenia wasn't too convinced, until Wise Man stepped forward.

"I see the princes' plans will help you in your quest, My Queen. They are bright men and their future looks promising." Satisfied, the Queen was about to praise her sons, when Wise Man added,

"However, your youngest son seems to be a problem." The Queen's eyes turned into slit and she released them from the spell. They fell to the ground in a heap but Peruru was pulled up to his feet.

"So tell me, Peruru…how was the ball?" Peruru looked at his mother, and then at Wise Man, something did not feel right. He looked away in hopes Wise Man would not catch the hesitation in his words, but before he could speak, Wise Man added,

"I saw what happened, My Prince. It seems that you have become very interested in the young princess." Peruru turned to deny it, but his mother raised her hand and a dark circus ring encircled his neck.

"So Peruru, what is this I hear, falling for the other side? Perhaps I should rid you of this bothersome distraction." Peruru felt his body freeze at the thought of Rini's smiling face warped into a face of pain. Quickly he blurted,

"It is not like that, Mother. I was simply…deceiving her into letting her guard down." The Queen's eyes grew soft and she brought her son to her. When he was in front of her, she dropped him into her arms.

"My Darling, what a genius you are, tricking that little twit into giving you her heart. Oh what a cruel thing to do, my son, I cannot believe I did not think of it myself. How proud I am of you. Love can be the worst kind of weapon and you my sweet boy are using it to your full advantage. Take advice from your mother and be careful for her father. He is sure to intervene." Growing jealous from the attention their brother was getting, the brothers added,

"But Peruru was sentenced to jail, Mother. He was very close to his death!" Pupulan blurted.

"True, but I was caught when I had finally gotten a chance to be alone with the princess, by her own doing. My plans would have worked if-" Peruru let the rest be decided by them. He didn't need to elaborate as long as his mother believed his story.

"Then it was a good thing you got him out of there, in time," Queen Nehelenia said to her oldest sons. The oldest sons were unable to say anymore so they left, grumbling under their breaths. Peruru was about to leave when his mother called out,

"And Peruru, if you need any assistance in your plot, Wise Man is more than willing to be of service." Peruru could literally see Wise Man's offense to the suggestion, and Peruru did not find it at all odd. He had known Wise Man was not going to take orders from him…nonetheless he was a threat to Peruru's real connection to the Princess.

* * *

"Michelle, will you not tell me what is on your mind?" Sir Andrew asked timidly. Michelle shook her head furiously, no she could not tell him. Trying to be oblivious to the look of hurt on Sir Andrew's face, she stormed away in hopes of finding some tranquility. She could not comprehend what would influence the princess to spout such nonsensical words. 

"_Michelle, has it ever occurred to you that, perhaps, Sir Andrew has feelings for you?"_

Michelle shook her head. It couldn't be possible. She would be able to tell if Sir Andrew had an attraction for her and she had not even detected the slightest bit of emotion from him.

"You look troubled," a tender voice reached out to her. Michelle turned to see Lady Trista walking toward her. Lady Michelle pulled herself together to avoid her observation.

"I am worried for the princess. She put herself at risk to be with the prince. I fear she is becoming too bold for her own safety." Lady Trista, being the more experience warrior, could see something was troubling the pretty soldier but nodded in agreement.

"Yes, their little rendezvous caused an up-roar."

"It cannot happen again," Michelle stated firmly. Trista looked into Michelle's eyes and saw the wrong kind of determination, so she thought it best to guide the solider gently.

"Be careful, Lady Michelle. Although, we may have control of our own actions, the fate of others is not in our hands. What needs to be- will be." Michelle looked at Trista with confusion, as Trista walked away with a knowing look on her face.

* * *

**so what do you guys think? i hope it was worth the wait. i was planning on releasing a bit of it on xmas day, but i this is good too, right? please review. i want to know how many of you are ready to kill me for sending out a poor chapter. :[**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay guys, sorry to make you wait. I was having serious writer's block issues with this one. so i decided to take a break. I'd like to** **thank Lady Tristana Rogue for their review. So i hope this all pleases you, I tried to wrap up some other things in the story involving Rini and Peruru, and I'm working on the ending as we speak.**

* * *

Peruru slipped out of his room and through the tent entrance, hoping no one noticed his disappearance

Peruru slipped out of his room and through the tent entrance, hoping no one noticed his disappearance. However, a pair of dark eyes was watching his every move.

* * *

Rini pulled her cloak tighter around her as she made her way through the market way, trying to move as fast as possible to avoid being seen. Unknown to her, someone was following close behind and made no intentions to reveal themselves.

* * *

When the Pegasus landed in the woods, Rini dismounted only to have her eyes covered by two gentle hands.

"Guess who?" Rini brought the hands off her face and jumped into Peruru's arms. The two laughed heartily as they fell onto the grass, their smiles more radiant than the sunshine that peeked through the tree leaves. As the two lay there, Peruru rested his head on his arm as Rini hugged him around the waist. It had been two weeks since the uproar at the palace and the two had decided to meet in secret. This time, they held nothing from the other, giving everything they had into building a better relationship. Rini had just let a content sigh escape her lips when Peruru murmured,

"Rini?"

"Hm?"

"I want to go back." Rini's shoulders drooped. She had hoped to avoid this topic. Their first meeting was the day after the party and Peruru had told her directly he wanted to turn himself in. When Rini objected he had reasoned out every one of her excuses with her own, until she was able to distract him. The tension that ran through his body told her, it would not be so easy to persuade him otherwise today.

"Why? My father will be furious. Please do not ask me to watch you go through such an ordeal," Rini pleaded, sitting up to look at him. Peruru lifted himself onto his elbows and stated,

"Can you not see, Rini, I have to. I need to. If I do not, I will forever be considered a fugitive in your kingdom. Do you not want a better opinion for me?"

"I would rather have you an intelligent coward than a brave fool." Peruru smiled and laid his head onto her lap. Rini began stroking through his beautiful silver hair.

"You cannot change my mind, Rini. I am determined to become better. After all, how am I to marry you if your father despises me?" Rini's cheeks became flushed and heated.

"Marry me, Your Highness? You have never presented such a proposal before."

"I thought I made my intentions clear." Peruru sat up and took Rini's hands into his. Rini looked away, her face revealing hurt and pain.

"What is wrong, Rini?"

"We should not have to face these difficult ordeals. It may have proved to be better, if we had never met." Peruru looked disheartened and he released her. Moving his knees up and resting his face in them, he asked quietly,

"Are you saying you do not love me enough to treasure our moments together?" Rini's eyes widened and her lips felt suddenly tight. Peruru's heart seemed to be breaking in two, so slowly he had rather she rip it from his chest entirely. He had never felt so strongly about anyone before and he could not understand her doubts. He got up and sighed,

"Despite your objections, I will turn myself in tonight and hopefully bringing an end this war once and for all. I look forward to seeing you this evening, Your Highness." Rini watched as Peruru walked away looking seemingly calm but really trying to contain the turmoil within. He just had to make her believe. Believe in him that they would be together, one way or another. He would make sure of it.

* * *

Rini closed the palace doors, leaning her forehead onto the giant doors. Her heart felt heavy and burdened. She loved Peruru, she did. So why could she not tell him so. Rini felt a lone tear run down her face and she realized her reason. She was afraid what they had would be destroyed by everything around them. Their parents, their obligations to their people, their differences, and so many other factors, that could lead to the downfall of such a beautiful thing. At the thought of this, Rini remembered what PEruru had said the night of the masquerade ball.

"_He should have given up on the lady, entirely…if he did not want to face heartbreak, he should have forgotten about the girl and find another lady to fulfill his heart's desire."_

Could it be that simple, Rini thought, would forgetting Peruru be her choice to salvation. In time, if she found another young man, could he replace the bit of her soul that Peruru seemed to have taken captive so easily? Rini shook her head. There would never be another like Peruru. His charm, his charisma, his everything, nothing could ever be forgotten because Rini did not want to. Then her mind went back to the time she visited the village and bought the ring that now hung on a chain around Peruru's neck, given to him by Rini herself. As a token of their new found friendship, that seemed to have blossomed into more.

"_A man and a woman who were desperately in love with one another... the woman was engaged to another man… __they carved their vows onto the rings they exchanged at their wedding… years passed, the woman's husband had died with age … the two people met again, promising to be together for as long as they both should live."_

"And so…it is said that if you were to exchange rings with the one you love, you two are surely meant to be together and no matter the circumstances, you will always find your way back into each other's arms," Rini recited the rest of the fable, looking at the ring that lay on her own smallest finger. Peruru had surprised her with it the day after she gave her ring to him. The band was made out of coral and in its center was the same Imperial Silver Crystal she had given to her mother. Rini practically giggled herself breathless when she realized, Peruru _had_ made his intentions clear. She removed the ring from her pinky and placed it on her wedding finger, finding herself smiling at the thought as Peruru's face seemed to reflect in the crystal's surface. Rini smiled, she was foolish to doubt their future. What needs to be- will be.

* * *

The minute Peruru stepped inside the great tent, he knew something was wrong. It was as silent as the moment before the storm. He walked down the halls, calling out his brothers' names and finally came across BesuBesu, playing with her red orb.

"BesuBesu, where if everyone?" BesuBesu looked surprised he would even talk to her. Nowadays, the prince seemed distant, but in a different way, as if he was wishing to be somewhere else than wandering the lonely paths of his inner mind to escape reality like before. BesuBesu made her red orb disappear before explaining,

"They are practicing for the big show tonight, Your Highness." Peruru rose his eyebrow. Big show?

"Do not worry, Your Highness. Your brothers informed everyone you would open up with the first act and then we are to follow your lead. Peruru's mouth formed a frown as BesuBesu flipped in midair and disappeared while giggling at Peruru's confused expression. Now he was sure, something was definitely wrong.

* * *

"Where is he?" Rini muttered, looking around the grassy fields. Behind her stood her father and mother, as well as Lady Amara and Trista. Standing beside her father stood Sir Andrew who asked quietly to the king,

"Was it a wise decision to trust this prince, Your Majesty? Not admitting any doubts to your choice, but…"

"No, I fear as well, Sir Andrew. However, my daughter has assured me this young man will present himself openly and we will return home with us, to a jail cell waiting for him."

"But to do so, so willingly. The whole notion sets me at unease." Darien nodded, as he watched his wife come toward their daughter.

"Rini, I do not believe his is coming."

"No, Mama. He said he would…he would not disappoint me," Rini exclaimed, whispering the rest to herself. Serena looked at her daughter and saw the evidence to her speculations. She had seen the bond between the two grow with every passing event and Serena only worried if it would all come to naught. She worried if her daughter would never be the same if something were to go amiss. Feeling her daughter's energy rise, Serena looked on to see Peruru walking toward him. However his face was confident, his steps were hesitant. As if one wrong move could be the death of him. Rini rushed over to greet him, but Peruru stopped her. Taking her into his arms would only weaken his resolve to take her away and run, away from all this uncertainty. He knew there was a chance that her father would kill him on the spot, for even putting Rini in such a position. Peruru knelt down in front of Darien as Rini was brought closer to her mother.

"Your Majesty, I have done a great wrong and my only wish is to make amends for it." Darien was surprised by the sincerity in the boy's voice. He spoke calmly, as if every word was to hit Peruru fiercely,

"Prince, you are walking on treacherous grounds to confront us as such. Admitting to the crimes which you know you have committed, proving enough evidence to arrest you for trespassing on our kingdom's forest and most of all, putting my family at risk with your presence." Rini's eyes bore into Dariens so deeply he thought himself looking into the eyes of the past. When at a time, a pair of fine eyes starred upon him with fear. Darien had promised himself to never prove him self so frightening ever again. He had Peruru rise and assured,

"Your bravery is, however, greatly acknowledged and I will consider altering your punishment once again." Peruru stared at Darien as if he had grown another head. A soft smile had come upon Peruru's face, a smile Rini had thought he reserved for only her. She was glad her father would be so willing as to treat Peruru with civility.

"Now let us return to the palace, we have must to say," Darien suggested. Before Rini could come over to Peruru a booming voice echoed throughout the forest.

"SO DO WE!" The small party was shocked to see Peruru's four brothers appear out of the forest, behind them stood an army of deranged animals and all of them looked ready to fight. They had walked straight into an ambush.

* * *

** I hope this isn't too short for everyone. I just needed a chapter to wrap up Rini and Peruru's relationship. I thought i was cute (biased opinion though) so review because i'd really like to get feedback and your reviews will keep reminding me to finish. love you all!**


	8. Chapter 8

**this chapter is for my devoted readers who have the patience to wait for my next chapters. I am so sorry for being so slow and hope you guys will not be disappointed in this. i worked really hard to type it and post it ASAP. enjoy**

Darien instantly guarded Serena by putting himself forward as Andrew led his soldiers to stand front and center. Peruru watched in dismay as his three brothers appeared and called out to him,

"Leave the rest to us, little brother!" Rini turned to Peruru who looked speechless, but became defensive when Pupulan snapped his fingers and the animals charged at the small band of soldiers. Darien knew his soldiers were strong, but doubted they could take on a whole army of deranged animals. Who knew what Queen Nehelenia had done to them? Suddenly, stags leapt out of the forest, as well as the giant eagles **(remember from the first story?)** and attacked the opposing side with as much force. Riding out of the thickets on her stallion, Lady Michelle rode up to the King and Queen.

"Your Majesties get out of here," she shouted, firmly and held the reigns so Darien could lift Serena on first.

"Rini!" she cried out and Darien turned to see Peruru with a sword and defending Rini.

"Rini, go to your family!" Peruru ordered, making the way clear for her.

"What was he talking about, Peruru?" Rini asked, ignoring his wishes. Peruru wasn't even sure if he understood his brother's comment himself, until his own mother appeared before them smirking.

"Nicely done, Peruru, your plan worked perfectly."

"Plan? What plan?" Rini asked, clutching to Peruru's arm out of fear as Queen Nehelenia looked at her with some sort of hunger in her eyes.

"The plan of invasion, little princess, now come to me," Queen Nehelenia laughed wickedly as she stretched out to take hold of Rini. Peruru however blocked her way and shouting,

"Do not touch her." The queen blinked and hissed,

"Why Peruru, you are not going to strike your own mother, are you?" As she spoke, Rini could feel Peruru's body relax. Some kind of emotion was filling Peruru's eyes and it hurt Rini to see him so vulnerable. Queen Nehelenia tried once again and Rini became frozen with horror as Peruru did nothing to stop her. Then a strong light sent Queen Nehelenia soaring backwards and Rini turned to see the Pegasus flying overhead, its golden horn glowing brightly. She watched as the deranged animals stopped in their attack and the warm glow engulfed them, healing their bodies. Soon they were back to their original forms, shaking off some sort of black dust that covered them.

"Mother, we must retreat," Bananu's voice shouted across the clearing.

"I will not leave empty handed!" Queen Nehelenia screamed. Suddenly, Rini could feel two hands grab at her arms and she screeched. By the time, Peruru snapped out of his daze, Wise Man had pulled Rini halfway into the ground.

"PERURU!"

"RINI!" Peruru tried reaching out to her before her head and arm disappeared beneath him. A blur came before him and Peruru could not dodge the hard blow to the stomach by his own brother, Oranja.

"That'll teach you to betray us!" Peruru watched as Rini's eyes sank into the earth, before everything blacked out around him.

* * *

"Let me go!" Rini called out, banging her fists against the glass box that held her imprisoned. She wasn't sure how long she had been captured but she refused to give in.

"I said release me you horrible-" A hard slap across her cheek stopped her mid sentence and she looked to see Queen Nehelenia looking down at her with disgust.

"You will be silent or I will cut off your lips and feed them to my pets." Rini would not let herself be intimidated.

"You will not get away with this, my father-"

"Your father will have to follow my instructions if he wishes to see you alive and in one piece." Rini's eyes widened, as she watched Queen Nehelenia leave through the glass with a confident smirk on her purple face. She could not let this woman use her as bait, she had to escape quickly. But how?

* * *

Lady Michelle watched as the young prince awoke, groaning in pain and hoisting his head. Suddenly he snapped his eyes up and shot from his seat. Unfortunately, the iron clasps around his wrists brought him back down with a loud thud.

"RINI! I have get back to our palace. I have to-"

"_You_ will stay where you can no longer cause the royal family grief," Lady Michelle commanded, her arms crossed and gave the prince her worst glare.

"You do not understand! I can-"

"What? Save her? If it was not for you, she would not need saving! You are the source to all this and for that we cannot allow you to go free. You should be ashamed of yourself, lying to the King and Queen about your intentions!"

"I was not lying!"

"No, then how do you explain that ambush? I cannot bear to look at you one more minute and listen to your deceptions." Lady Michelle huffed and left the dungeon. Peruru slumped back to the ground and thought all hope was lost, not noticing a pair of watchful eyes staring at him.

* * *

By now, the palace tent was silent and Rini wondered if everyone was asleep. She continued to bang against the glass, but to no prevail. She slid to the bottom and could feel her eye lids becoming heavy until her lashes touched her cheek. Suddenly, she opened her eyes to a misty forest and in the distance Rini could see the faint shadow of her own castle.

"Home!" Rini cried out, running to the palace, but as she ran the castle seemed to always out of her reach. Soon Rini discovered that as she ran she was not advancing at all and staying in the exact same place as before. Her mind was puzzled until a warm glow enveloped her. She turned around to see the Pegasus walking to her.

"Small Lady," it greeted the Pegasus' voice calm and soothing. Rini stared at awe, was she dreaming? The Pegasus came over and nuzzled her cheek, making Rini smile.

"How do you know me?"

"I have been watching over you for a long time, now. Ever since you stepped into the forest, I recognized you immediately. You have an aura that is as strong as the forest's." Rini wondered if the power the Pegasus mentioned had anything to do with her mother's connection to the forest.

"What is this place," Rini asked, looking around the field they stood in.

"This is my dream world, the world in which I reside in." Rini stared in awe and asked,

"You live in this-"

"Fog? Smog? Murkiness." The tone of its voice told Rini the Pegasus did not favor this world and she soothed its distaste by patting its head.

"I am to live in this world, alone and secluded from everything else."

"Then why am I able to be you?"

"Your light leads me to you, as if a gateway had opened to allow me into your world." Rini pressed her cheek to it and whispered,

"I am very glad I have met you, Pegasus."

"Helios." Rini blinked.

"My name…is Helios."

* * *

Peruru sighed as he was left to rot in the rustic dungeon. How could be so stupid as to not suspect. He knew of his brothers' jealousy, but never considered them to be potential threats. What of his mother? That hit Peruru the hardest. His own mother had used her magic to manipulate him and what had become of it? Now Rini was in danger of who knows what at that freak show. It was then, Peruru decided to do whatever it took to save her, but first he'd need to get out of this cell.

A soft jingle caught his attention. He looked up, shock overwhelming his face to see the Queen and a knight coming over to his door. The Queen looked upon him with eyes filled with such intensity, Peruru looked down in shame.

"Look at Her Majesty when spoken to, traitor," commanded the knight. Peruru looked up and watched as the knight opened his door. The Queen entered and bent down to kneel in front of Peruru.

"My daughter?" she asked, her voice overflowing with warmth. Peruru looked down, but the Queen pressed her palm beneath his chin. Peruru could feel his heart swell as he looked upon the face of a worried mother, a mother whose world was being torn apart with the anxiety of not knowing the well-being of her only child.

"Please do not be afraid, I must know if I can believe there is hope left. Are you in love with my Rini?" Peruru allowed a soft smile to grace his lips as he listened to her beautiful name. He nodded, and could feel the tears welling in his eyes. He didn't know how things would end, but he'd die if he were to live in a world where his love could not be returned. He had faced that with his mother and learned to protect his heart. Now, he allowed this one girl, this special girl, to knock down his defenses and he could not look forward to living that way again with a wall blocking his sight. Never being able to see the sun that Rini had brought into his life, he might as well throw himself into the darkness that surrounded his family's heart.

Smiling, the Queen stood and walked to the knight.

"Sir Andrew, if you could escort me to His Majesty that would be most appreciated." The knight looked uncertain, but nodded. Peruru didn't move until the two of them were out of out of sight, and ever then he needed time to get his bearings.

* * *

"Are you sure this was wise, Your Majesty?" Serena looked at her good friend and asked,

"What do you think, Andrew? Why did you allow me to do so, when Lady Michelle gave you strict orders to keep him imprisoned?" Sir Andrew looked down to avoid looking at the Queen's sincere eyes. He felt sort of bad for the young Prince. No once, not even the King himself could resist her questions. Lying was definitely out of the question, as well.

"I…want to believe in your choice, Your Majesty. I just fear, you are risking too much." Serena shook her head and looked ahead. Trying to push back the outrage of her husband once he discovers what she had done.

"You should never fear the effect of taking risks, Andrew, but keep in mind how much courage one must have to take those risks."

* * *

**i really wanted a chapter where Serena really shined. I hope to write more for her and wrap this story up quickly b/c i want to start a new story. so stay tuned.**


End file.
